Dragon Scales and Weasel Fur
by Emyln
Summary: Complete! yes i said COMPLETE! Someones against Ginny's love for Draco and his love for her..a shady stranger and a jealous girl with a crush follow out orders from an evil bstard to sabotage the entire Weasley family
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling...duh! A/N: I really am not sure what I'm writing yet..hopefully it works out..o.O  
  
~~~*Dragon Scales and Weasel Fur*~~~  
  
Virginia Weasley yawned as she flipped the page in her book, true it was a muggle story but it  
  
wasn't half bad. Steamy romances weren't usually her type of story but today it felt normal to  
  
be reading it where no one could raise eyebrows and ask uncomfortable questions. The cover  
  
featured two people in a loving embrace, a beautiful red headed woman and a devilishly  
  
handsome silvery-blond haired man, with rain coming down all around them. The paperback  
  
had entertained Ginny most of the time she'd been on vacation. Her father had gotten a  
  
immensely large raise, and the family decided to take a vacation. They'd gone to a group of  
  
Islands used for wizarding vacations, they were on the largest one called Isla de Maraca. Ginny  
  
had no idea how it had gotten that name as she hadn't seen any maracas.. But anyway it was a  
  
really nice place..Ginny looked up at the clear blue sky, tropical birds flew into her view and a  
  
smile spread across her face, she loved being here and wished the summer would never  
  
end..but she really wished she had a friend to enjoy it with.  
  
Her brother had brought along his best friends Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, Ginny  
  
used to be head over heels for the brave and courageous Harry. True he was good looking,  
  
true he was brave but Ginny secretly had a fetish for the rebellious types. Not any in particular  
  
so far but she always thought that it would be fun to get a tattoo then hop on a motorcycle with  
  
a bad looking teenager and ride away right in front of her parents. Ginny laughed in spite of  
  
herself, but no one was around to hear her anyway, she'd taken refuge from the constant  
  
laughter of her family on a smaller island she boated too. Yes boated, her friend Neville had a  
  
boat and when she went down to visit him last summer he'd shown her how to use the muggle  
  
contraption.  
  
The Island was very small, probably the smallest out of the grouping, but it had a spot that  
  
Ginny adored and would keep secret till her grave. A waterfall came out from a small cliff, and  
  
fell into a clear chest high pool, she loved it because she thought she was the only one who  
  
knew about it. It was found by a small path that was hidden behind a large rock in the shape of  
  
a crumbling triangle.  
  
It was then as something cold touched her leg on the shore of the beach that she wondered if  
  
she was truly alone, she looked down half expecting to see a bone chilling snake, but saw a  
  
corked bottle.  
  
"What the hell?.." she muttered picking it up. Holding it up in the light it twinkled and inside she  
  
could see two things. The most regular of the two was a piece of a scroll scrunched up inside of  
  
the bottle, the second was a silver chain with a small pendant. She uncorked the bottle with a  
  
loud 'pop' and the necklace fell out onto her hand. It looked really expensive as she held it out  
  
in front of her face, the pendant was in the form of a powerful dragon, his teeny fangs bared in  
  
defense. Its claws were holding onto a small crystal ball, inside she could see a piece of a  
  
dragon scale.  
  
"Wow.." she said fastening it around her neck. Whoever lost it could find it better if they could  
  
see it right? Ginny's mind started to wander to what her parents always said "never trust  
  
anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain.." ever since her encounter with the Basilisk  
  
and the fearsome Tom Riddle she always tried to remember that. His enticing whispers still  
  
haunted her dreams, when she lied cold and alone she could still feel his skin against hers.  
  
Kidnaping her into the chamber when she was a younger girl. Ginny was seventeen now, no  
  
longer the same little girl that would let herself get kidnaped. Her confidence changed for the  
  
better, her looks as well. Her hair was deeper, a red-scarlet colour that had a silky shimmer to  
  
it, her eyes were a brighter intense green that sparkled when her devious side came through,  
  
overall she'd become a rather attractive woman.  
  
The note continued to be a pain to try and snatch, the thin necked bottle barely let her fingers  
  
in and the note seemed beyond reach. She was just about to smash it against a rock when it  
  
slipped out on its own.  
  
"That's odd.." she muttered again, not wanting to speak to loud..speaking to yourself wasn't  
  
really a normal trait. She unrolled it to see a beautiful curvy script covering the page in a deep  
  
black ink.  
  
Dear Anyone  
  
Im extremely bored here, who thought a paradise could be more boring then school!  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
Yes well I'm desperate for some company so whoever finds this please come to Villa  
  
Dragonhiet on Isla de Maraca. Im throwing a party but I gave you the necklace because  
  
I enchanted the bottle to find a person who was as bored and well lonely as I am. Please  
  
wear the necklace I'll find you.  
  
DM.  
  
"I'll find you.." the words went through her mind, as she read the date..the party was tonight!  
  
She looked at her watch the spindles were spinning around crazily like on most wizard watches,  
  
but from her reading it was in three hours! It took her at least a half hour to boat back to the  
  
island. She was curious, on the back of the same scroll she wrote in her own hand..  
  
"I'll be there..you better find me.."  
  
VW  
  
She stuffed it back into the bottle, corked the lid and tossed it back into the water. It just  
  
floated for a moment then with a shimmer of bubbles it was sunk under and brought back to the  
  
owner.  
  
"Talk about a sinking feeling.." she rolled her eyes at the lousy pun and gathered up her stuff to  
  
go home.  
  
~*Draco's View*~  
  
Draco Malfoy tossed the wizard ball against his summer house wall. It was on a large  
  
plantation and the house was just as nice as the grounds. Though it went against the Malfoy  
  
regularity of stone and black, the white plantation house made it seem a lot more innocent to the  
  
regular wizards and witches. The inside was a cream colour but full of original pieces from when  
  
the house had been constructed. It had three levels, all with high ceilings and large windows.  
  
Tonight the empty space would be full, every teenager witch or wizard on the Island had been  
  
invited to his party. There was only one month left of summer and he wanted to have at least  
  
one good party to remember and brag about when he got back.  
  
His goons Crabbe and Goyle weren't here, for this he was thankful. He hated both of them and  
  
he didn't want either of them to be here and ruin his holiday with more mindless pranks and  
  
having to watch them shove their faces like they inhaled food instead of oxygen.  
  
"Draco sweetie.." called a voice from the hallway. Draco turned his head and looked out to see  
  
his mother dressed in a black sundress and large black sunhat pinning on earrings looking at  
  
him.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow morning..make sure your party doesn't get out of hand." she said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes mum.." he said his voice both uncaring and untrustworthy. It wasn't until he heard their  
  
broomsticks take off into the sky that he stood up. His guests would be arriving soon and he  
  
wanted to make himself presentable..not that he wasn't already. Even though many hated him  
  
they couldn't deny that he was pretty damn hot, silky silver-blonde hair covered his head, (he'd  
  
stopped slicking it back when he heard Snape used to do the same thing at his age) he had a  
  
muscular torso, and dark eyes. He let out a yawn as he went over to his closet pulling out a pair  
  
of jeans and black shirt and changed. 


	2. Chapter 2!

~AN: Thanks to Black Tear and Me Acorn and Sometimes Bannana for the nice comments!! Woo i got comments!!GOOD COMMENTS!! WOO~  
  
~*Ginny's view*~  
  
As she fastened the necklace back on Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her hair  
  
down, with a red and black summer halter dress that reached her knees. Slipping on her sandles  
  
she went to the small shed at the summer house's back yard to get out her brothers broomstick  
  
she was borrowing. After a short flight she found the house.  
  
"Holy crap that's one big house.." she said noticing all the other witches and wizards flying  
  
down to a large plantation, it was white with large windows with cheery shutters, vines snaked  
  
up every side showing it had been there for a while. Magically locking up her broom with all the  
  
others she made her way inside with a crowd of other witches all giggling with excitement.  
  
"Hey are you new on the Island?" asked a girl a bit taller then Ginny, she had an north  
  
American accent, brown eyes and dark blue hair.  
  
"Uh yah is it that obvious?" Ginny laughed. The girl extended her hand, spiky bracelets went far  
  
up her arm, with lots of chains connecting them all. She had a nose ring and an eyebrow ring  
  
that matched in a shining silver, Ginny shook it.  
  
"I'm Missy.." she said with a smile.  
  
"Ginny..nice to meet you..so who's party is this?" Ginny asked looking around as herself and  
  
some other people went into a large dark painted room with couches, tables and counters  
  
groaning with the infamous amount of snacks it was holding.  
  
"I cant remember his name, he's a real big shot on the Island though..his family's pretty  
  
loaded..parents are stuck up jerks though but the sons ok..its his party." she shrugged. Ginny  
  
smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Sounds like the typical tragic story..so what do people usually do for fun around here.." she  
  
asked looking around as music thudded through magically suspended speakers.  
  
"Dance, fill up on snacks, go swimming in the back yard, spike the punch..see who can get the  
  
host to pretend he's interested in the longest..take your pick." Misty laughed.  
  
"Spiked punch..great fun..remind me not to except it from anyone.." Ginny laughed.  
  
~*Back to Draco*~ Draco yawned as the guys he was talking to went on about Quidditch stats, Brett and Josh  
  
were Draco's friends on the island, they were the total opposite of Goyle and Crabbe. They  
  
were both brothers a month or so younger then Draco himself but they were quite a bit taller  
  
with brown hair, Brett had dark blue eyes and Josh a light blue. Both went to a wizarding  
  
academy in Canada and laughed at Draco's accent.  
  
"What we need in a girls international Quidditch team dudes..entertaining and well worth  
  
watching.." Josh laughed taking a swig of his soda. Draco laughed along with Brett.  
  
"Depends on what their uniforms consist of.." He reminded them with a shrewd smirk.  
  
"Bikinis?" suggested Brett.  
  
"Oh yah.." that other two agreed, they peeled off into fits of laughter on further discussing their  
  
wanted twists on the game.  
  
Ginny heard loud laughter above the yelling and loud music, something about it was so familiar.  
  
She turned back to Missy who was about to introduce her to some more people from the  
  
island.  
  
Ginny yawned, she'd been at the party and been dancing for a while with some of the guys  
  
Missy introduced her to. But she was actually bored again, it wasn't until Missy asked her  
  
about the necklace that she remembered the message in the bottle and the chain around her  
  
neck.  
  
"That's wicked where did you get it?" asked Missy looking at it in awe, anyone who looked at  
  
her could tell that she loved anything shiny.  
  
"Oh..umm I can't really remember..you know how it is..shopping and all..you loose track after  
  
a while" she lied, how corny would it seem to say 'oh it was in a bottle I found on the beach..'  
  
not to mention it wouldn't make a lot of sense.  
  
"Oh totally..its awesome..can I try it on?" Missy asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll let you wear my ring just so I remember to give it back.." she persuaded showing her a  
  
silver ring with a pretty heart shaped stone of swarovski crystals.  
  
Ginny's mind trailed back to the message, she wanted to find whoever owned the necklace and  
  
give it back but she'd been here for over two hours and there still was no one admitting that the  
  
necklace was theirs.  
  
"Sure.." she smiled unlatching the clasp and resting it in Missy's palm and slipping the ring on  
  
her own finger looking at the shining jewels. 


	3. Chapter 3

~(AN: Thanks to unperfection, DMSBLuva, Blacktear, And X0firefly0X for the lovely comments!!)  
  
Draco ran a hand through his lovely hair (AN: Don't even deny it ppl!!lol) looking around. He'd  
  
been searching for the girl who'd gotten the necklace, he hadn't written in the letter he also  
  
made the enchantment look for a girl. But he was determined to find her, it was when he saw  
  
Ginny he began to give up.  
  
"Hey Weasel.." he said with a smirk from behind her. Ginny spun around her hair following and  
  
resting on her shoulders, Draco watched it he resisted the urge to see if her hair was truly nicer  
  
then his.  
  
"Malfoy?!" She said her eyes wide, one of the best parts of being away from Hogwarts was  
  
now standing right in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently her eyes throwing daggers at him as she  
  
crossed her arms.  
  
"Uh..partying?" he said. He failed to mention it was his house. Ginny began to wonder as he  
  
didn't throw some rude remark but a gentle shrug to her question.  
  
"Wow that was different.." she thought. Well he seemed to be making an effort to be semi  
  
nice..she might as well go with the flow.  
  
"So having fun so far?" she asked looking around as the crowd pushed them both out to the  
  
side of the room due to the dancing bodies.  
  
"I cant hear you.." he mouthed as someone cranked the music. Ginny rolled her eyes and  
  
grabbed his arm pulling him outside where there were less ambitious..(not to mention dancing)  
  
party-goers.  
  
"That's better..what did you say Weasel?" he asked.  
  
"Weasel huh? Can't think of something new...so you call all 6 sibling in my family the same  
  
thing..I think your losing you edge Ferret boy.." Ginny shot coyly. It wasn't really an  
  
insult..more of a taunting comment.  
  
"Alright then you need a new name...how bout Raggedy Weaselanne? Or.. Lil dim? Or.. The  
  
Girl that wants to get into Harry Potters.."  
  
"Ok..Ok give it a rest.." she stopped him, she'd tell him she hadn't loved Harry in about 3 years  
  
but was really the point? Thought this was a more friendly side of Malfoy..it was still Malfoy.  
  
"Aww but I was getting to the good ones.." he said a little more hot headily then before.  
  
"Woah what was that?!"Ginny asked looking behind him her eyes wide.  
  
"What was what?!" he asked spinning around worriedly.  
  
"I could have sworn I saw a fluffy white tail behind you..must have been my imagination." she  
  
said slyly, she'd obviously hit a nerve, a little twitch in his eyes showed how touchy he was  
  
about his ferret run in.  
  
"Oh like the imagination that made you think you'd fit in here Weasel? What's the poor little  
  
paupers daughter doing in this kind of setting.?" he shot stepping closer. There started the duel  
  
of angry words.  
  
Many noticed the two throwing harsh insults back and forth between each other but just  
  
watched from the sidelines. Many burst out laughing as a loud sound of skin against skin echoed  
  
across the porch and a red mark where Ginny slapped him appeared on the side of Draco's  
  
face.  
  
Ginny stormed inside and found Missy kissing some guy on a dare. She stopped when she saw  
  
Ginny and pushed the guy away.  
  
"Hey Gin what's wrong?" she asked making sure her tongue ring was intact.  
  
"Malfoy...That's who's fucking party this is!!" she said hatefully.  
  
"Oh yah that's his name...what he a dick?" she asked curiously as she followed Ginny out to the  
  
front parlor that was empty.  
  
"You have no bloody idea! He goes to my school and we've always hated each other...he's  
  
selfish, stuck up, annoying, racist.."  
  
"Racist?" Missy asked shocked.  
  
"Well more like bloodline-ist. If your not pure blooded your officially on his hate list..." Ginny  
  
said taking a piece of paper off a pad from a counter and scribbled her address for on the  
  
Island and at home on it and gave it to Missy.  
  
"I'm out owl me later Missy.." she said.  
  
"Yah sure want me to come with you?" Missy asked trying to be sympathetic though she  
  
wondered if Ginny was exaggerating about this Malfoy guy.  
  
"Naw you stay, don't let my feud stop you from having fun..see ya.." she said slamming the  
  
door a little harder then she intended and disappearing to find her broom.  
  
Malfoy rubbed the side of his face, the stinging sensation was gone but the light burning left a  
  
reminder of how pissed off Ginny was.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have called her a slut.." he thought. He wondered what that annoying  
  
stirring in his stomach was that wasn't making him feel angry that she slapped him was.  
  
A little annoying voice came up in his head  
  
"It's guilt..you wanted someone to talk to..you found someone who was being nice and you lost  
  
your chance."  
  
Draco almost laughed, guilt?! Him?! There was no way in hell he could feel guilt! And like little  
  
Ginny Weasley could make him feel it.... 


	4. Chapter 4

~*(AN: Aww more comments!!My goal is to get 25 :) I'll try and remind those ppl who want to know when i update, I try to update once or twice a week but exams are coming and with it my torment of unwrittingness...)*~  
  
Ginny steered the boat out to her Island, it was dark out and the headlight of the boat cast an  
  
eerie shadow on the crystal blue waters that twinkled in the moonlight.  
  
"That fucking jerk.." she growled pulling the boats stern onto the shore. Grumbling she followed  
  
the path and found her way to her little haven. The sound of the water falling into the pool  
  
relaxed her and she found comfort in its merry glow. She was in a worse mood after she got  
  
home, got in trouble with her brother for scratching his broom, and finding out she didn't have  
  
her necklace and she still had Missy's ring. She'd thrown on her bathing suit tossed a thin  
  
purple dress over that and gone to steal a boat..yes Ginny stole the boat, technically that what  
  
happens when you drive it out of the pier without paying. (AN: hehe no really?!)  
  
She took off her dress and slid into the warm waters after making sure it was empty of little  
  
critters and dived under water.  
  
Settling by the shore relaxing she thought hard about what happened that night.  
  
"Why didn't he come and find me..." by now she was positive it was a he, that was definitely no  
  
guys pendent, but she feared what her gut was telling her; it wanted her to believe it was  
  
Draco's pendent.  
  
Ginny had liked him for a few years now, but she had always thought it was the out of reach  
  
unavailability and overall seemingly bad guy in him that made him so desirable. This was the sort  
  
of thing she wouldn't even write in her diary because until now she didn't know she liked him  
  
this much. As much as she hated to deny it...Ginny Weasley was falling for Draco Malfoy..  
  
She let out a saddened sigh as she heard a strange noise from the water her heart froze.  
  
A horselike creature with bull-rushes and cat tails for a mane came up out of the water at the  
  
other edge of the pool, though it was large there was no chance of her swimming away. It began  
  
to swim over to her with its scaly green face with its sunken red eyes staring at her like a child  
  
eyeing a large sweet lollipop.  
  
"GINNY!!" she heard someone yell, but she was too terrified to move. She saw a large white  
  
dragon (AN: Well small compared to a real dragon just think large bear like size) fly out from  
  
behind her and roar a deafening roar at the Kelpie (AN: see Fantastic Beasts and Where to  
  
Find them )) which turned into another dragon but horrifying to behold. She felt someone grab  
  
her arm and help her out of the water, she turned around to see her rescuer was none other  
  
then..  
  
"DRACO?!" she said shocked.  
  
"Come on I don't know how long the patronus can hold it off!" He said hoisting her out of the  
  
water and they both ran to the edge of the beach without stopping. They heard a roar and saw  
  
the patronus fly up into the sky triumphantly then disappeared.  
  
"You alright..?" Draco said panting. Ginny licked her dry lips nervously.  
  
"I think so..what the hell was that?!" she asked dropping his hand.  
  
"A kelpie..really mean water demon...human eating too...lumos." he muttered at the end as the  
  
light burst out of his wand.  
  
"OH NO!!" she said as his light hit the water.  
  
"What's wrong now?" he asked jumping at her yell.  
  
"My boat!! It's gone!!" she cried seeing the mark it made in the sand..and the empty spot.  
  
"You have a boat?" he asked, Ginny looked away.  
  
"Well not really..I uh kinda stole it.." she said.  
  
"You stole it?!" Draco laughed.  
  
"I never thought a Weasley would have a dark side.." he continued to laugh.  
  
"Oh can it Draco.." she said wondering when they were on a first name basis with each other.  
  
"Well how do you intend on getting back Draco.." she asked crossing her arms over her bare,  
  
wet stomach.  
  
"Uhh well..I got here by a portal but that was the only one I had.." he said sounding ashamed.  
  
"A what?" she asked  
  
"There what my mom made..that's why we're so rich..Their little silver disk things that you  
  
throw in the air and they make these little portal things that will take you to wherever you want  
  
to go..as long as there's no muggles around."  
  
"Well why the hell did you only bring one?!" Ginny asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hey don't ask me why I don't know....geez after all I am blonde.." he said, thinking after that  
  
Holy shit did I really just diss my hair!? But Ginny laughed.  
  
"Good point...so we're stranded on an island..with god knows how many kelpie thingies.. And  
  
with no idea how long we're going to be here..." she said sitting down in the sand. Draco sighed  
  
and sat beside her.  
  
"Looks that way.." he said looking out over the waters. "This place is pretty cool..its like some  
  
sort of secluded murder scene.."  
  
"Ooh that makes me feel better about this situation.." Ginny said her voice making a little  
  
squeak as she held onto her own arms.  
  
"Ok then how about a romance setting..where the hero just saved a damsel in distress's ass?"  
  
he said. Ginny smiled and turned to look at him.  
  
"And she decides that maybe the hero isn't so bad after all.." she suggested.  
  
"And the hero thinks maybe he was wrong about the damsel being a goodie- goodie.." he said  
  
leaning closer to her. His lips were so close to hers and she was closing her eyes her heart  
  
racing.  
  
"But then he relizes that the rest of the world would tear them apart if he gave into his urges.."  
  
he said quietly. Opening her eyes to look into his she said aloud.  
  
"Who cares about the rest of the world...why ruin a good thing by caring about what the rest of  
  
the world thinks.." she whispered.  
  
"Because it's the rest of the world you have to deal with the rest of the time when the hero and  
  
damsel aren't together.." he said standing up. Ginny got to her feet too but his back was turned  
  
away from her.  
  
"How did you know where I was Draco.." she asked quietly, she wanted to know.  
  
"That girl at the party...Misty was it?" he said still not facing her.  
  
"Missy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yah..she had the necklace.." he said quietly.  
  
"It was your necklace!" Ginny said, her heart racing.  
  
"Yah..I went to talk to her and asked her where she got it, she said you and her traded for a  
  
while but you forgot to giver her back her ring..so after I yelled at you I wondered how angry  
  
you were so I came to find you."  
  
"How did you know I was here though.." she asked her voice still soft.  
  
"You mentioned this place to Missy remember?" he shrugged. Ginny remembered she'd  
  
mentioned it briefly to Missy but she didn't think she would have remembered that well.  
  
"We better make a shelter or something.." Ginny sighed as she heard a quiet rumble in the  
  
distance a while later breaking the silence.  
  
"Yah I guess..do you have your wand?" he asked. Ginny unrolled her clothes sighing of relief as  
  
she found it safely tucked inside the dress's fabric. Slipping on the dress she twirled the wand  
  
around thankfully between her fingers.  
  
"Right you look for a place to make a shelter and I'll make the fire." he said getting out of his  
  
serene little funk.  
  
"No way you have it way to easy..besides you have shoes you go find a place for the shelter.."  
  
she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Women..." he muttered trudging off. Ginny shot a glare at his back.  
  
"Blondes.." she said a little louder then she meant to, Draco looked over his shoulder and  
  
winked to her surprise.  
  
"It wasn't a compliment!!" she shouted after him kneeling down in the sand to start a fire. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*(AN:WOo! more comments..yah forgot to say her boat just got lost in the waters because she didn't push it up far enough along the shore...oops! woo ten comments!!)*~  
  
Draco leaned against a cool rock twirling his wand cooly. His brow was furrowed as he thought  
  
hard. A Malfoy..namely him just about kissed a Weasley..namely her...and regretted not doing  
  
it!! He wondered if he had any of that punch back at the party but after confirming that he didn't  
  
he thought if it was just the mood of the moment..or if he really was falling for Ginny Weasley.  
  
If only he knew that Ginny was wondering the same thing about him...  
  
Ginny sighed rubbing her cold legs beside the roaring fire. She'd made it big because magical  
  
fires could be spotted by wizards from much further away, unfortunately they'd have to be out  
  
this late and looking in the right direction to see it but it increased the chances of being rescued.  
  
"Hey.." said a quiet voice from behind her, she looked behind and saw Draco holding a bunch  
  
of thick sticks and palm leaves.  
  
"Hey.." she echoed standing up and brushing the sand off of her. They were quiet as the  
  
assembled the shelter, well until the rain came. Building was quick and they had just finished  
  
wedging sticks into the branches of two trees creating a little wooden box sort of thing. They  
  
used magic to bind the sticks, and when one thought of it they sent up red sparks with their  
  
wand into the air but there was still no reply. Suddenly came a loud rumble that made Ginny  
  
scream out of surprise and then a streak of light went across the sky followed by a hard shower  
  
of cold rain.  
  
"Ok talk about good timing...we finished right before we were eternally soaked.. " Ginny said  
  
sitting down, the extra palm leaves they put on the floor making a odd cracking noise.  
  
"Yah temporarily soaked is better then eternally I guess.." Draco said taking off his shirt and  
  
ringing it out, it took all of Ginny's self control to look away. She concentrated on making a  
  
small but rather warm fire in her hand magically and then letting it hover above the leaves.  
  
"Talented Gin.." he said looking at it. "Didn't think they taught helpful things in your year.." he  
  
smirked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Im one year younger then you! That's it!" she said smacking him gently across the arm.  
  
"Don't get all cocky cause your parents decided to get it on early then mine.." she scowled.  
  
Draco burst out laughing. "Not really the reply I expected!" he laughed.  
  
"Then you shouldn't expect things about me when you don't really know me.." she warned  
  
shrugging.  
  
"I do so know you..well sorta.." he said after thinking it through more carefully.  
  
"Sorta being the keyword.." she smiled, this was the Hermione-gene..loving it when your right.  
  
(AN: I cant be the only one with this gene..)  
  
"Alright then..I'll expect more of a rebel/sarcastic/daring responses when I'm wrong..?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"Damn right.." she smirked leaning back on her hands. Their was another odd silence.  
  
"Draco?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yah.." he answered.  
  
"How long do you think we're going to be here?" she said laying down with her hands behind  
  
her head.  
  
"Not long..I hope.."  
  
Ginny smoothed back her wet hair making sure she stayed close to shore, they'd found that  
  
their was a steep drop off a few meters from the sandy beach line and she wanted to stay where  
  
she could see the bottom. Sighing she kneeled in the warm water running it over her arms that  
  
were covered in sand and small scratches from her uncomfortable night on the palm leaves,  
  
making a mental note to bring a blanket wherever she goes especially when angry and on  
  
deserted island.  
  
She screamed as something clammy touched her leg running out of the water. Draco jumped  
  
up.  
  
"What's wrong.." he asked. Ginny looked back into the water blocking where he was looking  
  
with her body.  
  
"Nothing..just saw..umm.. A rock that ..uh looked like..a snake..yah that's it.." she said smiling  
  
innocently. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really?" he inquired.  
  
"Oh yah rocks..real scary..all that." She nodded trying to convince him. Draco rolled his eyes  
  
dodging her and looking in the water. He laughed when he saw a small grouping of fish.  
  
"Your scared of fish now?" he laughed.  
  
"Yah hey if they swam up against your leg you wouldn't be all laughing like." she said crossing  
  
her arms.  
  
"Sure..." he laughed going back to sending up red sparks into the sky. Ginny scowled picking  
  
up a small coconut, one of the many she'd gotten this morning and tossed it lightly at his head.  
  
With a loud SMACK he looked around his eyes not focusing and glared at her, then chased  
  
after her coconut in hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

~(AN:yay more awesome comments! Thank you all soooo much! Specially to Artemis Moonshine for telling me bout my little slip up with Draco's name..i was pretty dazed when i wrote this chapter..tired i suppose so im glad i have so many people helping me with their comments!!)~  
  
Ginny sat in a rescue boat wrapped in a fuzzy grey blanket, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Her brother Ron had her in a loving hug but she knew he was angry, they were approaching the  
  
pier but Ginny wished they'd just left her on the island. More tears came down her cheeks as  
  
she remembered how they'd been found.  
  
~Flashbackness~  
  
Ginny was laughing as she ran into the trees hearing Draco behind her, she took a left  
  
down a forked path and sighed unhappily as she reached a small cliff face. She was  
  
cornered. Draco came up behind her giving her a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Oh look who's trapped.." he said tossing the coconut up and down with one hand.  
  
"Yah don't rub it in.." she said backing up slowly. "Don't do anything with that you'll  
  
regret.."  
  
"Don't worry I wont.." he smirked raising his arm to throw it, Ginny moved as it hit the  
  
cliff face and shattered into several pieces. Ginny turned to watch it burst and when she  
  
looked back towards Draco she found him barely inches from her. Before she realized  
  
what was happening he cupped her face with his hand tilting her head upwards and  
  
kissed her.  
  
Her heart was racing and without thinking about the consequences of her actions she  
  
kissed back hungrily. She never thought that she'd ever be kissing Draco..a few years  
  
ago this would have been her nightmare but now it seemed to wonderful to be a dream.  
  
He pushed her gently against the rock resting his arms around her waist, his kiss started  
  
off very sudden but it was when they just pulled away chests rising heavily from lack of  
  
air that the chaos started.  
  
"GINNY!!??!!" screamed several voices at once.  
  
"MALFOY?!?" shouted several more. They both looked and saw a bunch of their  
  
families staring at them with wide eyes and disbelief radiating off of them. In a blur of  
  
red Ron had run at Draco looking like he was going to kill him more then ever before.  
  
Ginny went in front of him blocking Draco from a powerful blow to the head.  
  
"RON NO!!" her brother grabbed her hand violently and dragged her away from him,  
  
but she felt someone else's hand stop her from following. Looking over her shoulder she  
  
saw Draco's hand wrapped around hers.  
  
"Where do you think your going Weasley? I think the Lady knows the way back you  
  
don't need to pull her around likes she's four.." He said glaring at Ron.  
  
"Stay out of it Malfoy.." he snapped looking like it took all he could not to throw him  
  
against the cliff and beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Come on Ginny.." said Hermione who was looking at Ginny sympathetically, either she  
  
thought Ginny was officially insane or that she was possessed. No matter how much she  
  
protested she was torn away from Draco and shoved into the rescue boat where her  
  
mother screamed happily hugging her.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, and Ginny would remember that look for the rest of her life...it  
  
was total disbelief and shame.. And she was getting the same look from Hermione, and  
  
her brother. Ginny squirmed out of her mothers arms as she watched Draco watch after  
  
her from the shoreline his mother and father leading him onto the other boat.  
  
As the stares persisted as she climbed out of the boat the tears continued to fall. When  
  
they asked her what happened she just continued to shake her head silently, how could  
  
she tell them that she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy?  
  
~End of flashbackness~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny sat in her room hugging a pillow to her chest, it had been one week since the incident on  
  
the Island. She had a letter rolled out in front of her and she was staring at it, a deep green  
  
script made up the letter she would hold secret for the rest of her life.  
  
Ginny..  
  
Hope your family isn't treating you the way mine is..Their completely ignoring me, I hear them  
  
muttering words like disgrace and shameful every time I go by them. My mom goes into small  
  
crying fits wondering how I could do this to my family. I don't know how what I do when I'm  
  
stranded on a Island with one of the prettiest girls I know matters to them. But god they had  
  
rotten timing don't you think? I hate to say this but I don't think we can hang out or anything at  
  
Hogwarts without being torn at and stabbed or beaten up...I mean look at how close your  
  
brother was to knocking me out then. If your willing to risk it I'll make sure to get an empty  
  
compartment on the train, If this letter doesn't sound like me..don't worry it is, its like torturing  
  
me to write because it makes me sound sort of common don't you think?  
  
Ginny smiled at how he admitted one of his flaws that made him even more attractive to her.  
  
-Owl me back or something, Make sure you address it to me and send it on Monday because  
  
my parents will be out and use my owl I can wait until then.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny sighed pulling out a piece of parchment and picking up a stray quill. She thought hard  
  
about weather or not she should confess right now, the kiss didn't mean he loved her..maybe he  
  
thought he was going to die on the island so he didn't want to die without getting lucky or  
  
something. But Ginny wished it meant what she wanted it to mean..she wanted Draco to be in  
  
love with her.  
  
"But why?" asked a little voice in her head. "So you can get your heart broken? He's a  
  
Slytherin and Voldermort was probably at his freakin' baby shower and gave him a skull rattle  
  
and a bib saying "Kill MuddyBloods.." And your friends wont talk to you once they find out  
  
what happened so why risk it all for some guy who's probably not worth it?" it finished. Ginny  
  
thought to herself aloud  
  
"He's worth it.." and started on writing her letter.  
  
Draco  
  
Yah my family's being pretty horrible as well, Fred and George wont talk to me at all, Ron  
  
literally thinks you cursed me into kissing you, Hermione keeps asking if I need to 'to talk to a  
  
girl' and Harry is still trying to get his head around it. My parents haven't found out yet..its only  
  
a matter of time..mum keeps freaking out and saying "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS  
  
FAMILY NO ONE TALKS ANYMORE!!" so it's just going to be a little while until Ron  
  
causes a huge scene about it. They don't control me, and just because I don't hate you  
  
anymore doesn't mean that they should hate me. I thought freedom of speech is a goal, so why  
  
isn't it the same with thought? I'll see you on the train if not at Diagon Alley  
  
Gin  
  
Sighing she rolled it up tied it with a bright red ribbon and hid it in her bed stand with his letter.  
  
It was then another tap on her window came and she saw a rather oddly blueish coloured owl  
  
came soaring into her room once she opened it. It had a spiked neck collar around it, with a  
  
laugh Ginny quickly untied the letter.  
  
Hey Gin!  
  
Dude the party sucked ass without you, some guy nearly ripped out my nose ring!! But then I  
  
heard the rumor that went around the Island..getting feisty with the Malfoy guy were we chicka?  
  
Don't lie to me..Yah I knew I could see some sorta thing there..BUT he nearly freaked out  
  
when he saw your necklace on me. When I told him it was from you his eyes went soo wide I  
  
swear you'd need like 5 pairs of sunglasses to cover 'em! So heres your necklace back, put my  
  
precious ring that I miss so dearly (just playing ya) in the pouch and OWL ME BACK  
  
CHICKA!!  
  
Missy  
  
Ginny smiled as she wrote Missy a letter and slipped the ring in the pouch before taking out the  
  
necklace. The dragon scale had changed colours, instead of the dark blackish green it was a  
  
bright yellow green and glowing softly. She put it around her neck and fastened the clasp  
  
looking at it appreciatively. After gazing at it for a while she attached her letter to the blue owls  
  
leg and watched it soar out the window.  
  
She wished she could fly away like it did, but someone broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Ginny?" said a voice at the door, she turned to see Hermione smiling weakily at her.  
  
"Wow your talking to me.." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Aww Gin its not that I didn't want to..I just didn't really know what to say..I know its none of  
  
my business but that image will be scared in my head forever.." she shuttered giggling. Ginny  
  
hugged Hermione.  
  
"Its good to be able to talk to someone without being looked at like a basket case." she said  
  
sitting down on her bed. Hermione sat beside her.  
  
"You really do like him don't you?" she asked. Ginny sighed again.  
  
"Yah I do..and I can't help it..just don't tell anyone because if they find out their going to get  
  
even worse I'll just say I was drunk or had Cast away flu or something." she pleaded with big  
  
eyes.  
  
"Course I wont tell...you still haven't told Fred I like him so we're even." Hermione winked  
  
shaking her hands. Ginny smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Right.." she said trying to sound convincing. She heard the quiet sound of suction.  
  
"Extendable ears.." she mouthed. Hermione's eyes widened and she opened the door to see  
  
one stuck to the door. She motioned Ginny over and with a nod they began to talk loudly into  
  
it.  
  
"OH YAH THAT GEORGE IS SOOO HOT!!" Hermione said trying not to laugh.  
  
"TOTALLY.." Ginny said struggling back laughing  
  
"OH AND FRED DON'T GET ME STARTED!!" Hermione said making a false squeal.  
  
"OH MY GOD AND WHAT ABOUT HARRY?!" Ginny sighed trying to make it sound  
  
convincing.  
  
"OK IM LIKE SWEATING..." Hermione said bitting her finger to stop laughing.  
  
"OH AND RON..HERM WHAT DO YOU THINK OF RON?" Ginny said speaking into the  
  
ear.  
  
"SOO HOT!!" Hermione said letting out a small laugh. Ginny went into her room finding a blow  
  
horn she'd gotten from Colin one year, they both covered their ears and pushed the button and  
  
the ear exploded and they saw all the guys coming down the stairs with watering eyes and pale  
  
white. The girls burst out laughing.  
  
"That should teach you for eavesdropping!" Ginny said with a smile, her and Hermione went  
  
outside laughing leaving the guys to try and concur migraines. 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco moved the chess piece across the board, the annoying magic player was pissing him off  
  
because it was kicking his ass. But he was distracted, and his mind wasn't on the game but  
  
Ginny again. They'd become friends on the island, maybe being stranded was for the best. But  
  
something inside told him he wanted to be more then just friends with Ginny, he sighed as he  
  
remembered it could never happen. She was from a family who hated his and his family loathed  
  
hers entirely, his parents were talking to him now and he managed to make them believe he  
  
thought he was going to die there so he wanted to have fun while he could. But they were still a  
  
little distant towards him, but that wasn't that bad as he would be rid of them in just over one  
  
week.  
  
"Draco we're going out for dinner, the house elves will make yours when you ask for it we'll be  
  
back late." his mother said kissing his head, Draco winced praying she didn't get lipstick on his  
  
hair.  
  
"Alright bye.." he said waiting for them to leave, he could see his owl waiting in a tree until  
  
they'd left. They dissaperated shortly after and Draco ran and threw open the window letting  
  
the owl in. Tearing the letter from the owl after tossing it some treats he sat down on his bed  
  
and began to read.  
  
A smile spread across his lips when he realized she didn't loathe him entirely now that she was  
  
back with her friends, and she did want to be friends after all. He quickly grabbed a quill and  
  
wrote back hoping it would get to her soon.  
  
Ginny walked down the trains corridor, she jumped and nearly fell over as someone shrieked  
  
her name.  
  
"Gin chicka is that you?!" said a shrill excited voice from behind her. Ginny screamed happily as  
  
she saw Missy four compartments behind her slipping out of it. Ginny ran and hugged her being  
  
carefully of the earrings and spiked bracelets.  
  
"Oh my god what are you doing here?!" Ginny said loudly with excitement.  
  
"Well I told my mom that my school sucked ass..which it didn't but you know England got  
  
better punk stuff and is all ancient like so she got me transferred!" Missy smiled a small red cut  
  
where her nose ring used to be.  
  
"Oo that look painful..why didn't you heal it Mis?" Ginny asked looking at the bruised and red  
  
mark.  
  
"Mom said something about learning the hard way and made it so I can't..but  
  
anyways...where's you know who?" Missy said a little quieter.  
  
"Um..I don't really know I was just going to look for him.." Ginny said in a whisper.  
  
"He'd be in the prefect compartment wouldn't he?" Missy asked.  
  
"Oh no!!" Ginny said hitting her head gently against the wall. "I cant believe I forgot.." she said  
  
hatefully at herself.  
  
"Well wouldn't he have too if he told you otherwise?" Missy persisted raising an pierced  
  
eyebrow.  
  
"Good point.." Ginny said quietly, then a cursed thought crossed her mind. What if he's  
  
avoiding me? Ginny sighed and went into the compartment with Missy where Ron, Harry and  
  
Hermione joined them later on.  
  
Draco growled moving Pansy's arm from around him and dropping it like it was poisoned. True she'd gotten prettier but she was dressed like a slut, and he wasn't interested at all. He was pissed off because he couldn't leave as Snape was actually on the train and addressing some new prefects. "You whore leave me alone.." he spat quietly standing up. "Aww but Draco.." she pouted. Draco rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the other side of the compartment and stared out of the window. He swore rather loudly as they stopped and students started to get out and make way for the carriages. "Draco be lucky your not in school yet otherwise I'd write you up and give you detention for that..my sort of detention" Pansy teased. Draco sighed angrily. "Yah I bet..get out of my face slutterella" "That's a bit harsh.." She said before stalking off and getting in a carriage with some other Slytherin girls. Draco shook his head looking around the crowd for Ginny, sighing as he couldn't even make out any of his friends among the crowd and went to find a carriage. 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*AN: Heylo! Aww i got more pretty comments!! WOO! and and..get this when you search Gin/Draco fics Im actually not that hard to find!! W00t w00t go me!! yah exams suck mega arse so i haven't been writting to much..plus im sick. :( my last chappie sucked i know im sorry i made u endure that!! I have readers im oh so proud!!!!! Yah umm..im wondering if i should so a spin off on the Hermione/... (not saying who incase u haven't gotten there yet) part cause its a drakie/gin and tonic fic..lemme know im like 3 comments away from my goal too i love you alllllll ssooooooooooooooooo much!! Gah this is long im shutting up now!*~*~  
  
Ginny dared to catch a few longing glances at Draco during the feast, she didn't eat very much  
  
because truth was she was started to convince herself that he was avoiding her, the necklace  
  
hung low on her neck and the coldness of it suddenly made her shiver as she was rolling peas  
  
across her plate with her fork. Looking up she saw a pair of grey eyes looking into hers,  
  
Draco dared to give her a small smirk which made her heart stir she smiled lightly back and then  
  
turned as Hermione called her.  
  
"Hey Gin guess what.." said Hermione practically beaming from ear to ear. Her hair was  
  
stylishly placed back in a half ponytail and a elegant white/silver eyeshadow adorned her  
  
eyelids.  
  
"Don't you look happy..what?" Ginny asked smiling back at her friend.  
  
"Well on the train I ran into.." she was interrupted as Dumbledore stood up, they could tell he  
  
had good news to tell because he looked less worried and stressed as he had the previous few  
  
years. He gazed at them all happily, truthfully they were all like his children and he knew that all  
  
of them had great potential.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'm grieved to announce that Madam Hooch has quit  
  
(AN: Didn't Zoe Winamaker quit the movie too?) But in her place we have hired someone I'm  
  
sure you'll all take to rather well..Gryffindors old Quidditch captain..Oliver Wood!" he  
  
applauded and all of the sudden many of the girls stood up along with the Gryffindor Quidditch  
  
team as a very VERY handsome man came out from behind the door Harry disappeared into  
  
when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire smirking.  
  
"Oh my god..." Hermione said aloud her jaw dropping at the sight of him standing up with the  
  
rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Someone certainly matured over a few years.." said Parvati from across the table eyeing him  
  
up an down.  
  
"A very good few years by the looks of it.." Sighed Lavender.  
  
"Woah was he always that gorgeous?!" said Amanda, another girl who slightly resembled  
  
Hermione but with glasses and a bit taller. (AN: *ahem*) she had been friends with Lavender  
  
for a while now but her and Missy we're hitting it off pretty well.  
  
"Well Gin when you said there were a few hot guys here I didn't think you meant that good.."  
  
said Missy highly impressed.  
  
Oliver definitely had changed over the years, he was rather muscular but not so that his arms  
  
looked like they were about to explode, everyone knew him because he had just taken a year's  
  
leave from the international Quidditch League where he played for the Chudley Cannons and  
  
had led them to victory at the last Quidditch Cup.  
  
"Alright settle please...this year there is a few new roles to put into order.." Dumbledore said as  
  
the new Quidditch Professor sat down.  
  
Hermione just stared for so long, Ginny could tell what that meant.  
  
"I think someone's crush on Fred is about to be smashed into little pieces.." Ginny thought with  
  
a smirk.  
  
The feast went rather well and about ten minutes before it was over Ginny saw the best thing  
  
she could have seen since her time on the Island. Draco gave her a subtle wink and motioned  
  
his head ever so slightly to the door, making sure no one noticed he got up and left the Grand  
  
Hall without anyone besides her noticing.  
  
Ginny smiled and got up and left a little while after so she didn't look to suspicious. She brushed  
  
her shining, silky hair off her shoulder, she had decided to wear knee high lace up black boots  
  
this year they seemed a little more daring and Ginny seemed to be getting more daring with  
  
every decision she made lately. The dull noise echoed around her she almost screamed when  
  
someone clasped a hand around her mouth and an arm around her waist and dragged her into  
  
an empty classroom.  
  
"Mffmm!!" she said her voice muffled as she opened her eyes to see Draco smiling down at her,  
  
he moved his hand.  
  
"What was that.." he laughed quietly.  
  
"I said what the fuck do you think your doing?! You just about gave me a heart attack!" she  
  
said just as quietly. "Why are we whispering?" she asked still speaking quietly.  
  
"They have a few teachers patrol the halls now since Voldermort's back.." he said sitting down  
  
on a desk. Ginny sat beside him, she almost squealed when he put an arm around her waist.  
  
"So miss me?" he teased. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Maybe..does your head still hurt where I hit you with the coconut.." she taunted letting him  
  
play with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Nope..it left it mark after though..but you do leave quite an impression Gin..I never thought a  
  
Weasley could make me think about her nonstop during the summer.." he said kissing her  
  
gently, her heart rose and she thought it was getting stuck in her throat she was a little less then  
  
disappointed when he pulled away quite a bit sooner then she would have preferred.  
  
"I have talent that way.." she smiled, he smiled back looking into her eyes.  
  
"So considering being switched into Slytherin?" he said hopefully. Ginny nearly laughed at the  
  
prospect.  
  
"As soon as you consider being switched into Gryffindor..." she said rolling her eyes. He  
  
laughed out loud that time.  
  
"Point well taken.." He said kissing her again. Loud applause broke from the Great Hall once  
  
again that startled them both.  
  
"I think Wood's just cleared his throat and that's his fan club cheering.." Draco said shrewdly.  
  
"Or he ripped open his shirt when he dropped his knife and their getting a glimpse of his abs.."  
  
Ginny expanded.  
  
"Are you saying you want to see his abs?" Draco said pretending to look hurt.  
  
"No...wait a minute are you jealous..." she said poking him in his own rather muscular stomach.  
  
"Well..hey your mine aren't you I don't want to hear you drooling over some other guys gut."  
  
"Its not a gut ..guts are well fat..you know like your lackies!" she laughed.  
  
"So I'm officially yours huh?" she said hopefully.  
  
"Well duh.." he said kissing her again. Ginny kissed back happily, she never thought that she'd  
  
be kissing Draco Malfoy at school and wondering how awesome it was going to be to be his  
  
girlfriend.  
  
~*~AN:aww so sickingly sweet..excuse me while i gouge out my brain for making u endure that..woo im going to be all pro like and have comments BEFORE and after the story..see how fast u guys get sick of me lol!~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10! oo look a !

*~*Woo ONE COMMENT AWAY!! woo go me go me! Yah sooo yah that last chapter was cruel..theres going to be a few boring chapters but they'll be necissary for the plot..yah its coming..not saying when. I still want to know who think i should do the Hermy/Oliver fic!! Ty all for the reviews!!*~*  
  
Ginny laid on her four poster bed (AN: that's just a canopied bed right? Geez waste of words  
  
man) and flipped through one of her school books. She wasn't really reading the pages, her  
  
mind was elsewhere..namely on Harry. Yah she knew she was with Draco, and she was in love  
  
with Draco, but Harry had been treating her horribly since he saw Draco kissing Ginny's cheek  
  
before she left for class once. She knew it wasn't jealousy..Harry was already practically  
  
drooling over the pretty Cho Chang..she hated to admit it but she thought it might have been  
  
disappointment. Not disappointment like he missed his chance but more like he couldn't believe  
  
what Ginny was doing, disapproving of her choice and making her know it with every look he  
  
gave her. It wasn't fair, not even her brother was doing that and neither was Hermione.  
  
Well truthfully Hermione hadn't been around that much lately, it was mostly just Ron and  
  
Harry, Hermione just disappeared every time they turned their backs and would show up just in  
  
time for classes or lunch. Ginny had her suspicions..but she wasn't going to tell them until  
  
Hermione did or at least told Ginny to for her. She smiled flipping the page again thinking what  
  
her friend and the new Quidditch Professor we're involved with. Her train of thought was  
  
broken when someone threw open the door and jumped onto her bed.  
  
"Hey chicka what's happening?!" cheered Missy jumping up and down on her bed. Her dark  
  
blue black hair shimmering and bouncing off her shoulders as she jumped. Ginny laughed  
  
throwing one of her pillows at her.  
  
"Not homework that's for sure.." she laughed tossing her book into her open trunk and ducking  
  
the pillow Missy aimed at her head.  
  
"Well..Hogsmeade trip tomorrow" Missy said hopefully.  
  
"Oh yah I completely forgot!" Ginny sighed running a hand through her soft hair.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Missy asked jumping down almost snapping one of he heeled  
  
ankle high boots. Missy had almost gotten house points taken away for..well slaughtering her  
  
school uniform to her creativity. She'd gotten back by ganging up with Ginny and Missy's other  
  
friends Amanda and Rachel (AN: Hehe sorry Rae wanted to torture you!) and they wrote a  
  
killer opinion piece that now let students be a little more creative with their clothes. Missy had  
  
to pay for new robes because her other ones were over the top even with the new creativity  
  
rule bender. She had her name stenciled on the back in bold blue graffiti writing, the robes  
  
sleeves were cut at her elbow so people could see her lovely amount of chains, bracelets,  
  
armbands and whatever type of metal creation she wore. Other then that she just wore fishnets  
  
because..well it was Missy what else would someone expect? Compared to her Ginny's new  
  
boots were like tossing a pebble in a puddle to throwing a cliff in a lake.  
  
"I don't know I want to spend a while with Draco but maybe we'll go shopping after I have  
  
lunch with him.." she suggested trying to be compatible with both ideas.  
  
"Sounds good..Oh yah I got a question...is Ron single?" she asked, Ginny's jaw dropped and  
  
she said rather loudly.  
  
"YOU FANCY RON?!" with wide eyes. Missy threw the pillow at her hard and Ginny fell  
  
backwards over the bed and landed gently on the floor. Sitting up flipping her hair out of her  
  
face.  
  
"Well.." she pressed on. Missy shrugged.  
  
"Making me try and explain myself is more difficult then making Harry try and streak his  
  
hair..believe me I've tried." she smirked. Ginny burst out laughing at the image of Harry with  
  
bright green streaks in his hair.  
  
Draco yawned putting the seal on the envelope and giving it to his owl in the owlry. Walking  
  
down the stairs he ran into a very angry looking Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello Weasley..." he yawned again.  
  
"If you do anything to my sister.." Ron snarled angrily. Draco crossed his arms looking at the  
  
tall Weasley with an uncaring gaze.  
  
"You'll blow my head off..beat me to a pulp..cause me so much pain my clothes will hurt yah I  
  
go it from the other fifty threats you've given me..night Weasley" he drawled boredly brushing  
  
past him and heading for his common room leaving a very angered Ron behind.  
  
Draco collapsed on his bed it was well past ten and even though usually he would be out way  
  
later then this all his classes had him really tired.  
  
"Draco..." said a voice from his door, all Slytherin's were lucky to have their own rooms  
  
except for the fact that they were sort of easy to find in the Slytherin tower. (AN: yes tower)  
  
Draco sat up as Pansy poked her head in the door.  
  
"Pansy?" he said wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Yah I just want to you know apologize for what I did on the train that time..I mean you haven't  
  
talked to me since then and your with Ginny so I'm going to stop pestering you.." she sighed.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"Woah that's really mature Pansy..I never thought you'd say something like that..are you under  
  
the Imperius Curse?" he asked shocked. Pansy actually smiled, a genuine smile.  
  
"Nope its me..well night Draco." she said closing the door. Draco blinked wondering what had  
  
just happened.  
  
~*An yah i know you'll get it further on....btw Missy's named after my cat -_-'*~ 


	11. Chapter 11warning ur going to throw stuf...

~*~AN: I have two exams one this monday, one on tuesday so this may be it till friday or wenesday..hopefully. OMG 32 comments! lol i was telling everyone cause u know 32 is almost 35 which is practically 40 which is close to 45 which is basically 50 which is really half of one hundred!! lol sad i know. Well ok this new charrie coming ur going to begin to loathe entirelly once u figure the rest out. Dont worry I'm not going to introduce many more so ur heads are about to explode with confusingness. LOVE U ALL FOR THE COMMENTS!!~*~  
  
Pansy walked back to her room smiling deviously to herself, though it was torture to apologize  
  
to Draco she knew she had to, otherwise he'd never trust her. Trust was the first step in her  
  
plan..well it wasn't really her plan. She looked around her room, then ran to the window letting  
  
it open for a black bird. The raven soared around her room a few times before settling on her  
  
bed, then transforming into a handsome dark haired young man. Pansy crossed her arms  
  
smiling.  
  
"Did you do it?" he asked, he had a very thin Bulgarian accent. He had ear length dark hair that  
  
was rather unkept, his eyes were a cold brown, like dry soil and the stubble on his face made it  
  
look like he was on the run.  
  
"I did" she said with a small sigh, even if he was evil not many good girls could even say this  
  
man was anything but gorgeous. He smiled wider and stood up taking a few galleons out of his  
  
robe pocket and placing them in her hand. Pansy smiled putting them in her jewelry box in a  
  
small pouch.  
  
"What do I do next Raven?" she asked, she would do anything for him if he kept paying her  
  
and it was Lucius's order.  
  
"You have to convince the Weasley you want to be her friend.." he started.  
  
"What?!" Pansy asked flabbergasted. Her? A Slytherin associate with that Weasley?! It was  
  
unbelievable unimaginable. Even the Weasley girl wouldn't buy it.  
  
"Pansy please do this for me.." Raven said looking at her hopefully. Pansy blushed but smiled.  
  
"Yah sure..anything." she said almost fainting at the look he gave her. Raven smirked loving  
  
how he could manipulate the little bitch. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father was paying him  
  
handsomely for this. Lucius had his reasons but he hadn't yet told him to tell Pansy what they  
  
were. Raven was making Pansy help with putting the plan into action even though she was  
  
sickeningly annoying she had her uses.  
  
"Alright you have to make her believe you want to be friends..use this to help.." he said holding  
  
up a small vile. Pansy looked at the orange liquid inside the little bottle.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"A perception altering potion..it will make her see that you're the perfect friend.."  
  
"Alright..what else?" she asked slipping the vile in her robe pocket that was hung up on the  
  
door.  
  
"You have to get her to loose the Mudblood friend..that's about all you can handle at the  
  
moment...I'll be seeing you next Sunday to see how it went.." he turned into a Raven again and  
  
soared out the open window into the late fall air.  
  
"Love you too.." Pansy muttered hatefully. Sitting down on her bed she wondered if she was  
  
really going to get anything out of this besides money...money was good of course but she really  
  
did like Draco..she really did want him as her boyfriend or at least a friend. What if he found out  
  
what she was doing? How angry could he possibly get...  
  
The Gryffindor common room was quiet the next morning, except for Harry who was yelling at  
  
Missy.  
  
"Missy leave my hair alone!!" he yelled swatting away her hand.  
  
"Come on Harry just a few green streaks.." she pleaded managing to get a strand of his hair and  
  
turn it a bright green with her wand.  
  
"Perfect!" she smiled. Harry ran to the window and looked in the mirror.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR?!" he yelled, but he smirked through  
  
it knowing it was in fun.  
  
"I like it..matches your eyes" said Ginny coming up to him with her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Hi Ginny.." he said unfriendly like.  
  
"Harry can we talk?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"About what you dating mostly every Gryffindor's arch enemy? I think my opinions on that are  
  
pretty damn clear.." he said trying to flatten down the green streak of his hair.  
  
"No their not..believe me I wouldn't be asking if they were. Harry my brothers aren't even  
  
treating me this badly..and your like one of my brothers so why are you?" she asked. Missy  
  
took this as her cue to leave and went to go and see if Ron would ever consider getting a tattoo.  
  
Harry sighed sitting on the window sill and crossing his arms.  
  
"I just know how dangerous his father is..I doubt he would be happy of this when he finds out.."  
  
he said quietly. Ginny looked at him..that didn't really explain everything.  
  
"So you were ignoring me so you could warn me against Draco's father...well that makes a hell  
  
of a lot of sense" Ginny said sarcastically. Harry smiled slightly, Ginny always lightened the  
  
mood he remembered when he had gotten off on his case at the ministry she was singing and  
  
dancing in the hall with her brothers.  
  
"I thought you knew..guess not. Well Gin just be careful and if Draco says anything suspicious  
  
don't take it to heart because you never know what his father could do to him.." he warned  
  
giving her a brotherly hug. Ginny smiled hugging back, if he hugged her like this in her second  
  
year she probably would have gone into a coma.  
  
"Thanks Harry.." she said for his advice.  
  
"Be careful Ginny..please I know you don't have to listen to me or anything but still.."  
  
"Don't worry Harry I usually try to listen to you if you make a little bit of sense." she smiled  
  
grabbing Missy by the arm and dragging her out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~Missy is still named for my cat Missy..who has really sharp claws by the way~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12badstuff

~*Hello hello! Oo comments!! woo! If you want a good laugh read the first 2 instalments of Middle Earth Squares as seen in my writters section thingie..meh just click on the name EMYLN and u should be there...aanyway my cat is actually brown white and black but i think she will be turning purple because she was drinking my purple paint water this morning -_-. Oh tay moving on this is another sorta boring chapter..i apologize its semi disturbing but neccissary for the plot...yes i said plot!! Woo no more mushyness for no reason..more angst! Drama! and horror! lol im overly dramatic i know! But Thanks for the comments they're better then christmas!!~*~  
  
Ginny rid in the carriage to Hogsmeade with Missy, Harry and Ron. Hermione was nowhere to  
  
be seen but they'd decided they couldn't wait any longer and had to head off without her. It  
  
was a rather dismal afternoon and though it was warm and dry out the clouds were rather heavy  
  
looking and looked like they were about to poor down rain any minute.  
  
"So where do you think Hermione's been getting off to lately anyway?" asked Missy, her hood  
  
to her robe above her head even though she was indoors. Ron seemed to find it amusing though  
  
and for some reason kept rubbing one of his earlobes.  
  
"I have ideas but I'm not really sure.." Ginny shrugged still watching out the window.  
  
"Well hopefully she'll get her head out of the clouds and meet us at the Three Broomsticks.."  
  
Harry said scratching a spot off his new cross trainers. (AN: hehe funny word I just say shoes  
  
but this sounds more British like)  
  
Ginny ignored the rest of the conversation, she had a really bad feeling. She thought she would  
  
have felt ten times better now that Harry was speaking to her but now she had a strong sense of  
  
foreboding..just like she had with the incident in her first year.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's cold eyes scanned the heavy book he had in his hands, full of twisted curses  
  
and cruel methods of killing it was not unlike most of the books he had in his library. The Dark  
  
Mark on his arm prickled as he felt he was being watched, he knew the Dark Lord has his  
  
different means of keeping an eye on his Death Eaters but he ignored it. As a dark raven flew  
  
gracefully into the room from his wife Narcissa's shoulder who looked a little flushed but turned  
  
on her heel and left, he raised his head and set the book down.  
  
"Good afternoon Raven.."he said in a rather inhospitable tone. The bird settled on a leather  
  
chair in the study and shook once violently and then took the shape of the handsome man that  
  
had been in Hogwarts just last night.  
  
"Hello Lucius.." he said running a hand through his hair. Lucius rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the  
  
mood for meaningless chit chat.  
  
"How did it go? Did she agree?" he asked quickly. He smiled a cold and cruel smile as Raven  
  
nodded.  
  
"Good..once she gets rid of the Mudblood you can interfere...I have the anti-aging potion ready  
  
so once her friends are against her and Pansy's dead you can come to her aid like the night in  
  
shining armor then lure her back here.." he said steepling his fingers. (AN: hehe Mr Burns..)  
  
"I managed to get Pansy to steal me some Ravenclaw robes as well so she wont have to deal  
  
with another Slytherin." Raven said smiling, Lucius noticed a bit of red in the corner of his lips  
  
but ignored it. Leaning back in his own chair he relaxed.  
  
"Excellent.." (AN: couldn't resist)  
  
Narcissa was Lucius wife, a beautiful blonde woman who usually had a horrible un happy  
  
disposition was actually happy. She knew her husband would literally kill her if he found out  
  
what she was doing, but he didn't love her and probably never did so she didn't care. She'd  
  
rather be dead then alone... Raven roughly pushed her against the dungeon wall kissing her  
  
deeply, she hungrily kissed back ignoring the pain in her back. He was over ten years younger  
  
then she was but he didn't seem to care and neither did she. She thanked the thickness of the  
  
wall as her husband never seemed to hear the noises of betrayal in his dungeons. 


	13. 13 i tried to space it out but it didn't...

~*AN ohh tay soooo hmm not much to say today. NO MORE EXAMS! well till next semsester..but i have english this semester so its my goal to put on the razzle dazzling talent..HAH i wish!! So enjoyness oo so many comments..so many more then i coulda hoped for ty!! oo im almost inspired someone!! WOO GO ME!!*~  
  
Hermione sighed as she ran up to the tree broomsticks and found her friends. She was soaked,  
  
she'd missed the carriages and had to walk in the rain until she caught up with one that would  
  
take her back to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Where have you been Hermione you look horrible!" Missy said giving her a look over.  
  
"Oh..I was in the library.." she said innocently.  
  
"I didn't see you there when I went to get my book I left.." Harry said curious about where she  
  
really was.  
  
"Oh well maybe you didn't look hard enough..excuse me.." she went to the bar and got herself  
  
a bottle of Butterbeer from Madame Rosemarita and sat down beside Ginny who was still quiet  
  
as before.  
  
"Gin is something wrong?" Missy asked looking concerned.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with one blonde haired git.." Ron started angrily, he was cut off by  
  
Harry.  
  
"No..I'm just not feeling so good.." her head popped up as Draco came in. "I'll be right back.."  
  
Draco smiled as she came over to him, her silky hair was dotted with darkened spots where'd  
  
she gotten wet in the rain but her eyes showed trouble. They went into a silent corner and she  
  
sat down close to him.  
  
"Something wrong Gin?" he asked raising her chin to look into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know..I have a really bad feeling..how angry was your father really when he found out  
  
about us on the Island?" she said quietly. Draco sighed slightly he'd never seen his father that  
  
angry before, well he had but not at him. Lucius usually did take out his anger on him and his  
  
mother but this time he'd just gone ballistic he shuddered as he remembered the yelling.  
  
~Flashbackness~  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS....OUR BLOODLINE!!  
  
RUINED..YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THE MALFOYS!!" Lucius screamed  
  
with rage, shattering an ancient vase with his wand. Draco wondered if he was actually that  
  
weak that he needed a stick to break something that old but said nothing. Draco slouched in his  
  
chair holding back the yawn that was raising inside of him.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TALK TO THAT WEASLEY PAUPER AGAIN DO YOU  
  
HEAR ME?!?" He yelled the next vase barely missing Draco's head.  
  
"Like you can stop me.." Draco said standing up in protest. As soon as his father looked him in  
  
the eye he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Lucius pointed his wand at Draco angrily.  
  
"Don't...you ever speak to me like that!! I have control over you..I could inflict so much pain on  
  
you that you wouldn't know what was happening...I have people in extremely high places so  
  
you DO NOT want to challenge my authority like that Draco.." he said half threateningly half  
  
warning.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open as Ginny prodded him lightly in the abdomen.  
  
"Draco...? How mad was he.." she repeated not looking the dull shine that came over his eyes  
  
at the mention of his father.  
  
"Oh..well my fathers always angry..but.." Ginny looked at him with her brilliantly bright eyes and  
  
he gave in to the honesty she wanted "..angrier then I've ever seen him before.." he shrugged.  
  
"Oh my god.." She whispered quietly. Draco blinked raising her chin making her look at him  
  
again.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" he asked hoping it had nothing to do with his father.  
  
"I don't really know I have a really really bad feeling..and my instincts usually aren't wrong...I  
  
mean the day before I found Tom Riddles journal I was almost sick with worry about something  
  
but then I sort of forgot..I don't want to forget before its to late incase something IS  
  
happening.." she said fearfully. Draco gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Well if something goes wrong you could always ask the Dream Team save the day.."he teased  
  
trying to lighten the mood, thankfully it worked and she laughed swatting him gently with her  
  
hand and they left the pub into the light rain together.  
  
Pansy watched them go hiding behind a small bush, now was her chance. Slipping into the  
  
tavern she went to their seats and without anyone noticing she found a small bunch of red  
  
strands of silky hair attached to a piece of spellotape at the back of the chair. Putting them into  
  
a small pouch she nodded to the other Slytherin's that she'd convinced to fill up all the other  
  
seats in the pub and half of them left Pansy following behind and sneaking off back to the  
  
school.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as she managed to sneak a peak of what Pansy was doing she  
  
saw her pick something up from the back of Ginny's chair then leave. She raised an eyebrow  
  
and left after her quietly.  
  
"What's up with her.." asked Ron sipping his Butterbeer clearly not seeing what she had. Harry  
  
shrugged. "Don't get me to try and explain females mate or my head'll explode.." he said watching as Cho  
  
and a bunch of Ravenclaw girls came in.  
  
"Maybe shes going to find out whats the best way to make you two less clueless or  
  
something.." Missy sighed yawning her hood still up.  
  
Sneaking along the tree's Hermione gasped as she saw Pansy with one of the most sexy guys  
  
she'd ever seen. His eyes were so cold Hermione actually shivered, she couldn't get a perfect  
  
glance at his face without exposing herself.  
  
"Did you get it.." he asked, Hermione's heart caught in her throat his voice sounded positively  
  
evil.  
  
"Yah..here.." she handed over a pouch to him and he handed her a large handful of galleons.  
  
With a devious smirk he kissed her hard on the mouth..  
  
"That bastard.." Hermione muttered..he had to be over twenty five!  
  
"Thanks Pansy had to show my gratitude somehow..Lucius will be pleased." he said. Hermione  
  
let out a gasp then sunk down to hide as they looked her way. She felt herself go stiff and fall to  
  
the floor as he hit her with a stunning charm.  
  
"Get outta here..." He yelled at Pansy.  
  
"Don't hurt her.." she said trembling, he hadn't even flinched as he cursed an innocent witch for  
  
eavesdropping.  
  
"I said get lost!!" he yelled, Pansy fled back to the carriages quickly. 


	14. chapter 14god are people still reading t...

~*Woo! comments!! WOO! gah my friend got me saying woo and i apsolutely cant stop for anything! i used to be the famous w00t w00t chick and stuff but its now woo! the boringness of it all! lol dont even ask.. well you cold but you'd get one damn lame answer :D alright sooo Yes i thought this was going to be a fluffy little fic before but then this wave of inspiration sorta overtook me..lucky it did eh? Wow are people actually still reading this?!?!? thats insane! But thanks! Alright so the plot thickens eh.. lovelyness! Ok shutting up now..i know it was sorta a cliffy last time but thats not even the begginging...bruhahah!!~*  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she lay on her back, she could feel fresh ironed linens behind  
  
her. She looked around to see she was in the hospital wing and her friends were watching over  
  
her in silence, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Oliver Wood.  
  
"Hey your awake..." Ginny smiled. Oliver smirked.  
  
"Nothing can hold her down can it?" he asked, Hermione felt her cheeks redden slightly.  
  
"No not our Hermione.." Harry said patting her hand gently.  
  
Hermione smiled trying to sit up but fell back down her head felt way to heavy to lift and her  
  
muscles ached horribly.  
  
"Ms. Granger please stay laying down..here eat this.." said Madame Pomfrey handing her an  
  
orange coloured square. Hermione took it in her hand and the smell made her cough.  
  
"Ick that's down right pungent!" she coughed.  
  
"Well its not supposed to be candy..now swallow it." Madame Pomfrey insisted. Hermione  
  
popped it in her mouth and a tasty orange and citrus flavor burst into her mouth, her eyes  
  
widened as it turned to cherry..then raspberry! She swallowed it quickly before it could turn  
  
into a not so likeable flavor.  
  
"Alright now two visitors for now..she needs her rest.." the nurse witch said before bustling out  
  
of the room quickly to tend to another student who was hidden behind the curtains.  
  
Oliver and Ginny stayed while Ron and Harry went to go get her school books.  
  
"What happened.." she asked rubbing her head. Oliver sat on the end of her bed and Ginny  
  
took up the seat beside her.  
  
"You were attacked in the forest at the edge of Hogsmeade.." Ginny said quietly making sure  
  
not to take her eyes of her best friend incase she collapsed.  
  
"Attacked?" she said, everything from the time she left the Three Broomsticks was a blur.  
  
"Yah you left after I did I guess, the guys said you were watching Pansy Parkinson then  
  
disappeared. That was two days ago and you weren't found until about midnight..some guy  
  
found you and said you were laying un-conscience on his hiking trail." she said quietly her eyes  
  
wide with curiosity.  
  
"Pomfrey says that you're suffering from short term amnesia..something called a trigger will  
  
bring it back." Oliver said looking at her happily, she could tell he'd been worried.  
  
"A trigger?" she repeated.  
  
"Yah something that reminds you of what happened and will bring your memory back.." he  
  
explained. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys can stop pretending I know.." she laughed quietly. They both looked at her in  
  
surprise.  
  
"How'd you know..we haven't told anyone.." Oliver asked shocked.  
  
"Its obvious..besides nothing gets past me.." Ginny winked.  
  
"Does everyone know.." Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope just me.." Ginny assured her, both Hermione and Oliver let out huge sighs of relief.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone.." Ginny said giving Hermione a quick hug and left.  
  
~Ginnyness~ (AN: i keep trying to space it out..in wordpad theres like a gigantic space but it doesn't show on here!!)  
  
Ginny walked down the hall quietly wondering what happened to Hermione in more detail. Why  
  
had she followed Pansy? How come Pansy would have been in the middle of the Hogsmeade  
  
forest when it had been pouring rain? Who stunned Hermione and why did they erase some of  
  
her memory but not all? There was so many un answered questions. She didn't know where  
  
she was walking as she was staring blankly at the ground until a pair of stylish guys  
  
skateboarding shoes interrupted her vision.  
  
"Hello?" said a male voice, it had a slight Bulgarian tinge to it. She looked up to see a rather  
  
good looking boy, he looked about a year older then her with dark eyes and dark ear length  
  
hair.  
  
"Oh hi..sorry I didn't mean to get in your way.." she said still deep in her trance. The boy had a  
  
blue crest on meaning he was from Ravenclaw, she couldn't see he was twirling his wand  
  
behind his back.  
  
"That's alright..what are you doing wandering around at this time of night.." he asked.  
  
"Why what time is it?" Ginny asked, she hadn't worn her watch in a while.  
  
"Its almost eleven.." he said showing her his watch, it looked really expensive as it was mostly  
  
gold with at least seven diamonds on the face.  
  
"Oh well I better be going..bye.." she turned back up towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Raven twirled his wand smirking. "See you soon.." 


	15. Chapter 15 Wow u ppl must be bored to re...

~*Wow thats one long chapter. OMG 41 COMMENTS!! I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES!! That was my goal and i even got over that!! AHH!! im blessed! llol i just said blessed. Now this is a long chapter cause i love you guys sooooooooooo much for commenting. Yah my friend the other day said 'Holy shit people are still reading that?!?' and im just as shocked as she is..but uh thanks?!*~  
  
Lucius looked at the Daily prophet hatefully, the picture of Arthur Weasley was beaming as her  
  
shook hands with another important Irish ministry worker. The headline made his blood boil.  
  
ARTHUR WEASLEY TIES ANOTHER ALLIANCE WITH IRISH GOVERNOR  
  
Crumpling up the paper he threw it into the fire to have it hit Raven's hovering head in the  
  
flames.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mr Malfoy.." he said blinking.  
  
"Im not in the mood for your bull shit Raven..did you meet the girl and how's the potion  
  
coming.." Lucius snapped taking his feet off his desk.  
  
"The potion only needs about a week longer, we've got the hair and I've met the girl. She  
  
didn't say much but once Pansy drinks the polyjuice potion we'll have gotten her upset enough  
  
that the break up will come swiftly.." he said quietly hoping no one heard him.  
  
"Perfect.." he said smirking, the plan would be in place soon.  
  
"Someone's coming.." Raven said quickly then his head disappeared with a small *pop* Lucius  
  
smiled wickedly as suddenly the newspaper crackled and the picture of Arthur's face burst into  
  
flames.  
  
"Soon enough I'll have my revenge.."  
  
~*Hogwarts*~ Hermione stayed quiet most of the time she was in the Hospital Wing, not to mention the week  
  
she got out. She always felt sort of uncomfortable that someone would have cursed her like  
  
that, so she did something she rarely did..she turned to her journal.  
  
October 15th  
  
Second week out of hospital wing  
  
Again I'm constantly wondering why someone would want to curse me? What did I really  
  
follow Pansy for? I did some research on the odd stunning curse before smacking Harry and  
  
Ron for teasing me. I know they were joking but still they weren't cursed, I could have been  
  
raped or tortured for all I know. That's the problem with the vulnerability when you get your  
  
memory erased. Im glad not all of it has gone because I still remember my friends, what a big of  
  
a idiot Snape is (I know its not like me to insult a teacher but for once I messed up my potion  
  
and he blamed it on a 'lack of brain cells' or something like that) and how hot Oliver looks  
  
when he's polishing his broom..*ahem* Well still I feel rather hollow, I have no clue what  
  
happened but it must have been important..Dumbledore says he cant restore my memory  
  
because if something goes wrong it could do serious damage and 'Hogwarts would loose one  
  
of the most brilliant minds its ever seen' I probably would have blushed if I wasn't so worked  
  
up over the fact there's a large time gap in my mind. Im hoping that if I ever get my mind altered  
  
again that this journal will serve as a purpose to 'trigger' it back. I wish I'd kept up with this  
  
because maybe now I'd know what happened in Hogsmeade. Did I find Voldermort about to  
  
kill someone? Did I sneak up on some diabolical death eater getting it on with some Hogwarts  
  
slut? Who knows? Hopefully it was the second one because then if I find out first of all I can  
  
have a little fun with blackmail and I wont have to worry if Harry is about to get murdered or  
  
not. So anyway this journal I will keep secret for the rest of my life so I will from now on have  
  
something to turn to if my memory gets erased..  
  
God I cant wait till this 'trigger' thing comes...is it just me or does trigger sound like a horse?  
  
Hermione  
  
Sighing Hermione leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes and fell asleep into a dream  
  
of snapshots of scenes that made no sense to her. These dreams continued for quite a while  
  
right into the next month until Hermione was going crazy and had to get a sleeping potion from  
  
Madame Pomfrey.  
  
~Few weeks later~ Halloween was around the corner and Ginny was excited as hell, this year there was going to  
  
be no classes, and a large Hogsmeade trip. The teachers had said something about a costume  
  
party at a hall in Hogsmeade but none of the students had to many details yet. Ginny had picked  
  
out her costume, she hadn't showed anyone because it wasn't really her. It was a nymph  
  
costume she fell in love with at a shop in the town. It was a light blue colour that reached her  
  
knees, she had white lace up sandles to go with it and white flowers to make a crown for her  
  
head. She was so excited as was every other girl in the castle not to mention the guys.  
  
Ginny was sitting by the lake wrapped in her cloak when she felt someone lean down and peck  
  
her on the cheek. A smile spread across her face as she saw Draco twirling his wand casually  
  
like he always did when he was thinking.  
  
"What's on your mind.." she asked as he sat down beside her, the grass made a funny  
  
crunching noise from the dull frost underneath the soil.  
  
"Nothing much..Im just curious about some homework.." he shrugged.  
  
"Usually you don't let homework bother you at all.." Ginny said wondering what he was really  
  
thinking about.  
  
"Lots of stuff honestly..mostly about what happened to Granger.."  
  
"Well who hasn't, it gives me the shivers thinking that someone could be that ruthless to  
  
Hermione.." she said actually shivering once then drawing her legs up to her chest. Draco  
  
smirked still twirling his wand, it quickly vanished as he went back into thought.  
  
"Yah I know but I'm wondering more about the why factor..I think I even know what curse he  
  
used..its an odd stunning charm most Death eaters learn..."  
  
"Death eaters..?" Ginny interrupted with wide eyes. The thought that a Death Eater had cursed  
  
Hermione had never even occurred to her.  
  
"Yah..my father tried to teach it to me once but I faked not being able to do it and he gave up,  
  
it's a stunning charm but the person can get their memory erased and they cant fight it. They can  
  
only erase a little bit of their memory so they don't use it all that much.."  
  
"Wait Hermione said she found the stunning charm and it wasn't that big of a deal.." Ginny  
  
added breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"Not unless she could get into the Forbidden Section..I can see her using Potters cloak to do  
  
that but still..it would be pretty hard to find unless you knew the name of it.."  
  
~*Inside the Castle*~  
  
Hermione sat on one of the railings to the stairs, one she knew wasn't going to move as it was  
  
attached to the main landing reading a small book with "Triggers and How they Work" on the  
  
cover. Ron was leaning against the same railing talking with Harry when a Ravenclaw boy about  
  
their age started walking towards them.  
  
"What do you suppose he wants?" Ron asked, he had an odd feeling that the boy was up to no  
  
good.  
  
"Dunno.." shrugged Harry as the boy came up to them.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione..Ron." he said giving Ron an odd look over. Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How do you know who we are.." Ron asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Everyone knows do they not?" the boy laughed his dark coloured hair was rather shiny and  
  
Hermione was staring at it as though resisting the urge to pet it like she would her cat. Harry  
  
picked up a slight Bulgarian accent in his voice.  
  
"Harry I have a message for you from Dumbledore.." he handed Harry a slip of paper, while  
  
Harry read through it he felt a sharp pain in his head like someone had pulled out a few strands  
  
of his hair but figured he must have gotten a shiver or something.  
  
"Oh alright come on guys we can go to the Great Hall and get some lunch after I talk to  
  
McGonagall..." he said rubbing his head slightly.  
  
"Sounds good.." Hermione said jumping down and almost losing her footing but the boy helped  
  
her steady herself.  
  
"Thanks..um bye..I don't think I know your name.." she said.  
  
"Its Raven Talons.." he said smiling. Ron let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"No offence mate..your parents must have thought you were going to be one hell of a ass to  
  
name you that..that's down right cruel!" he laughed, Harry laughed too, Hermione shot them an  
  
angry glare thanked and they headed off after saying Goodbye to Raven.  
  
Raven rolled his eyes and his into an empty corridor, turning to face the empty hall he said  
  
quietly.  
  
"Did you get it?" he said to the air, a sound of a cloak being taken off came and Pansy stood  
  
before him holding another small bottle with a few strands of dark black hairs in it with a smile.  
  
"Oh yah.." she said hiding the invisibility cloak under her robes.  
  
"Perfect.." he smiled wickedly and they both sneaked off to the dungeons unnoticed. 


	16. Chapter 16 U guys must actually like thi...

~*AN: Alrighty so here comes the oddness..yet its kinda confusing because i didn't know how to really expand on it...but i hope u guys like it!*~  
  
~Two days Later~  
  
Draco was walking down a corridor that lead from the Charms classroom to the Great Hall on  
  
the day before Halloween, he was passing a small classroom when what he heard made him  
  
stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Harry..." said a voice gasping for air, it was faint but it sounded familiar..Draco pressed his ear  
  
to the door.  
  
"Ginny we're going to get caught.." said another voice..  
  
"I doubt it.." Said a voice that sounded like Ginny's. Draco's heart sunk, his brief misery  
  
turned to instant anger and he stormed off towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
Everything that had happened to the two of them, Ginny and Draco..flashed before his eyes.  
  
He'd never been so angry before..how could she do that to him..and with Potter on top of all of  
  
that! With every memory he grew more angry and rage built up inside of him and the more rage,  
  
the more his Prefect room began to be dismembered.  
  
"That fucking whore!!" the words even hurt him to say but he was so angry he knew who  
  
shouldn't be. His hands gripped his pillow and ripped it sending feathers everywhere, the chairs  
  
shattered against the stone walls of the tower and the letters from Ginny were lit on fire. He  
  
collapsed beside his bed in the mass of garbage and hung his head.  
  
~*Ginny's view*~  
  
Ginny almost screamed when the Dragon pendent around her neck blazed with heat she moved  
  
the chain so the pendent wasn't against her neck anymore.  
  
"What the hell?" Ginny was sitting under a tree by the lake with Hermione after lunch eating an  
  
apple when the hot pain shot across her neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening as the chain began to glow.  
  
"I have no idea..OW" Ginny ripped it off and quickly dunked it in the water so she could touch  
  
it and lifted it out again.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked looking at the pendent dangling from Ginny's hand.  
  
"I have no idea..I think something's wrong with Draco..." Ginny said quietly with fear. The two  
  
raced up towards the castle.  
  
They didn't stop running until they ran into him in the middle of the hallway where he was telling  
  
Snape someone wrecked his room. Snape went up one of the corridors and Draco was about  
  
to follow him when Ginny called to him.  
  
"Draco what happened to your room?" she asked putting a hand on his arm, he looked into her  
  
eyes with a cold stare.  
  
"Why would you care Weasley.." he said coldly, Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked deeply hurt by his tone.  
  
"Why don't you go ask Potter..he probably could explain..you must have had one hell of time  
  
to think I wouldn't figure it out..what a whore.." he spat dropping her hand like it was red hot.  
  
"Give me back my pendent..maybe I'll give it to someone worth it next time.." he said hatefully.  
  
Ginny stepped away her eyes streaming with tears, his heart twitched at the sight but he was too  
  
angry to pity her. She tore away Hermione running after her without giving back the necklace.  
  
Draco turned on his heel and followed Snape to the Slytherin tower.  
  
~*The Classroom*~  
  
Pansy changed back into her Slytherin robes, and Raven into his Ravenclaw ones tossing the  
  
Gryffindor ones into a closet in the empty classroom. They polyjuice potion had worked  
  
perfectly, yet Draco hadn't even poked his head in.  
  
"That worked extremely well..look.."Said Pansy pointing out the window to where Ginny was  
  
sitting by a tree her head in her hands sobbing.  
  
"Well we were pretty convincing..now its your turn Parkinson..go and comfort our new little  
  
friend.." he laughed cruelly. Pansy nodded and fled down the corridor and the stairs and made  
  
her way towards Ginny, Hermione had her arm around her back and a pendent was in Ginny's  
  
palm.  
  
"We did warn you Ginny..he's a Slytherin." Hermione said softly. Ginny's head shot up.  
  
"Oh so now its "point and gloat while Ginny's heart is breaking' great words of comfort  
  
Granger!" she said standing up.  
  
"If you just would have listened to us this never would have happened!" Hermione said louder  
  
defending herself.  
  
"So I'd never have been blissful happy either! Besides I'm not a child I can make my own  
  
decisions..I have to learn things the hard way sometimes..you can't protect me! Your not my  
  
sister!" Ginny said angrily. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Who said I wanted to be?!"  
  
"Well you certainly acted like it!! Your more overbearing then my mother!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"FINE! Then I'll leave you alone for good and you can run to your mother when a fucking  
  
Slytherin breaks your heart!!" Hermione said with rage storming back up to the castle. Ginny  
  
backed up against the tree and slid down to the ground hanging her head in despair.  
  
"Ginny?" Pansy said as sweetly as she could. Ginny didn't even flinch.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" she asked swallowing hard, she didn't have the energy to deal with  
  
Pansy too.  
  
"I just came to say I'm sorry about Draco..he can be a real prick at times..I mean I dated him in  
  
fourth year and he treated me horribly too.." she said sitting beside the desolate red head.  
  
"He wasn't horrible to me.." Ginny cried quietly.  
  
"The breakup sounded pretty harsh..I heard the whole thing.." Pansy said trying to act like she  
  
cared. Honestly she didn't care if the girl drowned.  
  
"Yah well that's what I get for falling for the rebel.." Ginny said leaning her head against the  
  
tree, her face looked permanently tear stained, Pansy had never seen anyone cry so much.  
  
"Well the good girl always seems to get the bad breaks though.." Pansy said, actually she had  
  
no clue if this was true but she was trying.  
  
"Yah I guess..hey Pansy why are you being so nice..usually your such a well bitch.." Ginny  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh well I felt sorry for you after I'll I went through the same thing with Draco.." Pansy lied.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that but thanks..you want to go get a drink I missed lunch.." Ginny sighed  
  
standing up, anyone who looked her in the eye could tell she was heartbroken. Pansy smiled,  
  
she didn't even have to use the potion but then again it couldn't hurt could it?  
  
"Alright.." 


	17. Chapter 16, short but to the point

~*AN: ok VERY short chapterage..i appologize but believe me i have my reasons. This may take a while for the next post but once again..i have my reasons these being things like lazyness, homework, and pondering about the big Climax. which I've been doing ALOT of btw*~  
  
The day of Halloween Ginny found herself wondering again what had gotten Draco so mad that he felt he had to dump her, then completely ignore her as though nothing happened. Ginny's heart was broken and it was hard to pretend that she was strong enough to face the world yet, or even consider going to the dance. She was sitting in the library when a good looking Ravenclaw boy sat down across from her and Pansy beside her, Ginny was researching a potion for Potions class. Something called and "Anti-Aging potion" "Hello Virginia..you look lovely today.." he said, Ginny smiled weakly. The moment she had gone to lunch with Pansy yesterday this guy had sensed she was fair game. Truth was Ginny was not even remotely interested because she wanted Draco back..or at least an explanation. "Um thanks Raven.." she said flipping the page in her book. His eyes widened about three times their normal size (AN: Not really but yah.) "W-What are you reading Virginia.." he asked, his voice sort of panicky. "Just an assignment for potions.." she said yawning, book marking the page and slamming it closed resting her head on it. She hadn't slept at all last night, she'd been up crying. "You look horrible Ginny.." Pansy said, trying to sound sympathetic, each word harming her ego. "Gee thanks Parkinson.." she yawned again, her heart twisted uncomfortably as Draco stepped in the library, grabbed a book and quickly left not giving her a second glance. "Im going to get going.." she said throwing her stuff into her bag before she could burst into tears. "Wait Virginia..I was wondering if you would maybe come to the Halloween dance with me?" Raven said quickly. Ginny stopped abruptly. "Oh Raven..I'm not really sure if I'm ready for a realatio-" she started, Raven laughed. "I just was offering you a dancing partner Virginia maybe someone to get your drinks and laugh with..." he corrected, she smiled. "Sure you just have to call me Ginny.." she insisted before leaving for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*Malfoy Manor*~ Lucius laughed horribly as he burned yet another picture of Arthur Weasley, the flaming red hair was eaten by the bright flames and the picture turned to cinders. "I can not wait for my revenge..revenge on the man who ruined my career!! Took away my glory, not to mention high reputation at the Ministry! Cornelius always thought Weasley was a good man, he used to listen to me when I told him Arthur was perfectly content at his low paying god-forsaken- nobody-gives-a-damn pathetic excuse for a job!! But then he had to go and attempt to think on his own!!!!" the sound of tinkling glass as he shattered yet another priceless crystal antique with his was echoed in the study. "I know Lucius you don't need to remind me.." said Narcissa shaking her head from her perch on his desk. "You shut up you whore..I didn't marry you so you could annoy me with your pity woman  
  
talk.." he snapped, Narcissa just managed to dodge another flying antique. Sighing she left the  
  
room and went back to reading her mystery novel in her room. 


	18. Chapter 18 Sorry it took so long!

~*AN: once again i apologize for the short chapter and few updates..i've been thinking my head off about this among other personal things..So heres the much awaited party...i hope u guys enjoy it..god it hurt my brain to write*~ Disclaimer:Though barely mentioned i do not Own Evanescence im just a fan, the song however is mine.  
  
~*The Party*~  
  
Ginny ended up being late for the party, by about a half an hour. Some mix up with the  
  
carriages and who was talking which one made her half to wait for what felt like forever. The  
  
hall was large and was decorated brilliantly on the outside making it look like a large haunted  
  
manor, the large rickety looking stairs were complete with stray black cats laying on the old  
  
banisters and broken flower pots with real snakes nestled inside of them adorned the front of  
  
the building. Ginny walked inside pushing the squeaky old doors apart and loud music hit her  
  
instantly causing her eyes to widen.  
  
The place looked even more spectacular then the Great Hall. The Hogwarts ghosts wafted  
  
through the exposed rafters that were at least fifteen feet high, the squeaking noises from above  
  
gave the building an ancient feeling. Ginny gazed around stepping it, the floor was worn wood  
  
that was scattered with orange and black confetti that moved around on its own. Above her  
  
head single candles floated in iron holders and many more were suspended in mid air, they cast  
  
an eerie light on the room and Ginny had to restrict herself from shivering. There was one long  
  
table with the regular Hogwarts food and many of the teachers were sitting in what looked like  
  
almost a Opera balcony.  
  
"Hey Gin!" said a voice from behind her, Ginny turned to see Pansy dressed in a green gown  
  
dressed as some sort of royal lady.  
  
"Oh hi Pansy.." Ginny said, she was trying to get a good look for Hermione so she could  
  
apologize to her. She couldn't stand not talking to her, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Raven's waiting for you..." she added grabbing her wrist and dragging her over near the stage.  
  
Raven was there with a bunch of Ravenclaw guys, he was dressed in a rather sharply in a black  
  
suit that made him look even taller then he was. His eyes were brushed with dark shadows that  
  
looked hideously like he hadn't slept in about a week and his face was unnaturally pale. He  
  
flashed Ginny a smile and she noted two sharp looking fangs, he was dressed as a vampire.  
  
"I love your costume Raven..its wicked!" she said loudly over the music. Raven smiled looking  
  
her over.  
  
"You look beautiful.." he commented, Ginny felt herself blush. Her dress reached below her  
  
knees and fell around her in a graceful way, it was a tank top sort of style but very much like  
  
something from a fairy tale. Her hair was wavier then usual and fell below her shoulders in deep  
  
red strands that had randomly placed small white flowers between the strands. She had a small  
  
wreathe of the same flowers around her head, lace up heeled sandles and white satin ribbon  
  
wrapped around her arms.  
  
"Thank you.." she said, linking her arm with his outstretched one letting him lead her onto the  
  
dance floor that was already heavily crowded by students.  
  
The band was led by a long black haired woman, she didn't look over twenty but her voice  
  
was more profound and beautiful then any Ginny had ever heard. (AN: Think Amy Lee from  
  
Evanescence) Ginny could only catch a few words of her whimsical yet haunting tune.  
  
"As I lie under the viel  
  
the light rain stings like hail  
  
I wonder if its true  
  
And why those things i was put through  
  
continue to haunt my dreams  
  
and if they're as meaningless as they seem  
  
do people actually care  
  
or did i misread their odd stares?  
  
Should i use the viel to hide behind for eternity  
  
Or go out and be left feeling immortally empty"  
  
Ginny sighed as her and Raven began to dance, she could relate to the song so well. She did  
  
feel like no one cared, she did feel empty and she felt so alone. No one she really wanted to  
  
talk to was talking to her, the one person she thought she loved seemed to think she hated him  
  
and his face continued to appear in her dreams leaving her more hollow feeling then before.  
  
Ginny didn't know how long she danced with Raven, she wasn't paying attention. She was  
  
thinking silently to herself and she didn't really remember where she was until Raven prodded  
  
her in the head.  
  
"Ginny? Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" he asked laughing.  
  
Ginny shook her head clear of her thoughts.  
  
"Um no..I mean yes..um sorry no. I think I need some air I'm sorry Raven I'll be back.." she let  
  
her hands fall from around his neck and ran outside.  
  
Sitting on the railing Ginny began to cry, silently but tears were running down her cheeks and  
  
gently falling onto her chest. She felt so alone and she couldn't stand it.  
  
She cried for about an half an hour and no one had yet come outside to check on her, that  
  
made her feel even worse.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid..Draco or no Draco I shouldn't have let a guy get between  
  
me and Hermione's friendship...and where in the world is Missy anyway?" she wondered  
  
aloud. She hadn't seen her in over a week..did Hermione tell her what Ginny had said and she  
  
now hated her to? Ginny got slightly worried, jumping off the banister she headed up the stairs  
  
finding Raven and Pansy blocking her way in.  
  
"Oh hi guys I was just coming back in.." she said wiping her eyes. They both looked at one  
  
another and smiled.  
  
"Oh well they wont miss you that much will they Weasley?" Pansy laughed.  
  
"Indeed..." said Raven and before Ginny could do anything he gagged her with a white cloth  
  
and he carried her into the forest Pansy trotting behind like a dog.  
  
~*A little Later*~ Ginny tried to scream but she couldn't seem to find her voice, they'd taken a port key to god  
  
knows where and she was more scared then she had been in her entire life. It was beginning to  
  
all make sense...the entire thing was a setup. Somehow these two had made Draco turn on  
  
her..she wondered how but she knew that wasn't important. But what did they want with her?  
  
Raven put her down, they were in some sort of English countryside and there was a large hill  
  
before them. He un-gagged her but bound her wrist to his with some charm.  
  
"Alright no screaming or your dead..no running away or your dead..and I'm not carrying you up  
  
this hill got it?" he ordered. Ginny nodded but cleared her throat as they began to trudge up the  
  
slippery hill.  
  
"Who are you..and what have you and Pansy done?" she asked hatefully. Pansy laughed.  
  
"Dumb little one isn't she.." she taunted scratching Ginny's head like she was a dog. Ginny  
  
slapped it away with her free hand.  
  
"Don't touch me bitch.." Ginny spat.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that.." Pansy retaliated.  
  
"Both you two shut up.." Raven ordered loudly.  
  
"We both work for Mr. Malfoy.." he answered her, Ginny's jaw dropped as she panted for air,  
  
the hill had become even more slippery and steep.  
  
"Draco's father? What does he want with me?" Ginny asked her head racing.  
  
"That's for us to laugh and taunt you about..and for you to find out.." Pansy laughed as she lost  
  
her footing and slid about three feet down the hill. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Raven let me go! Please!" she pleaded, she wanted to pretend she was strong and brave but  
  
she had never been so scared. The sound of her heart racing pounded in her ears and she  
  
feared what could be over the hill and what awaited her there. Her hopes began to falter as the  
  
moon fell behind the clouds and the world was cast into darkness. She hated starless nights, and  
  
this was the worst one she'd ever endured.  
  
"You stupid child..I haven't done all this just to let you escape my clutches..Mr. Malfoy will be  
  
so pleased.." he laughed as Pansy caught up with him covered in mud but she continued to walk  
  
on.  
  
Ginny and her kidnappers had been walking for over an hour when the rain hit, it wasn't the  
  
sort of rain Ginny enjoyed playing in as a child. But a cold, heartless rain that bore down on  
  
them with an endless chill. Ginny was glad of the rain because now her legs ached from walking  
  
and her muscles screamed in protest with each step. Pansy looked like she'd never endured so  
  
much exercise in her entire life and like she was about to collapse any minute, as for Raven he  
  
didn't even falter. Ginny could just make out from the light in his wand that with each passing  
  
minute a bit of facial hair appeared on his chin, he grew just over an inch and his robes were  
  
beginning to look to tight. Now more then ever she was terrified of the person she was chained  
  
to. 


	19. Chapter 19um MUAHAHa?

~*AN: alright so another short, all the actiony will be pretty short so you dont have to sit there forever reading em, righto. Ok so i hope u guys like it getting a little exciting? even a inch? cm? mm? ok half a mm?*~  
  
"Damn..I hate England..." Raven spat not even bothering to use a water repellent spell.  
  
"Don't worry it hates you too.." Ginny said her loath for the one who was now completely  
  
transformed into a man. Raven laughed as though he had not even heard her.  
  
"You have some nerve Weasel.." He scoffed, he obviously knew way more then she did.  
  
"Oh do I?" she said wiping water out of her face. Pansy's heavy breathing was the only other  
  
thing she could hear besides the own heavy beating of her heart.  
  
"Oh yes...you don't know what Lucius has in store for you do you? And your scared..you may  
  
not know it but I can feel you trembling through the chain spell..god its going to be fun watching  
  
you before Lucius.." His voice was threatening and all Ginny could do to respond was give him  
  
cold stares.  
  
~Draco~ Draco begin to panic when he couldn't find Ginny at the ball and no one said they'd seen her in  
  
over two hours, quickly he ran outside. He hadn't worn a costume, but dressed in a dashing  
  
black outfit sort of thing. He didn't want to dress up because almost every guy was dressed as  
  
a vampire, so he dressed devilishly well.  
  
He knew he still loved Ginny though he hated to admit it, she played him like a fool and she  
  
had the nerve to act like she had no idea what was going on. Like she really didn't know..she  
  
was getting it on with Potter in some class room in broad daylight!  
  
Draco went outside thinking about the day that had ruined a perfect thing for him.  
  
"Wait..what was it that Potter had said?" He found himself thinking.  
  
"Pansy took something from the back of Ginny's chair that day that Hermione had been  
  
stunned, and he heard some Gryffindors complaining that their robes had been stolen the day  
  
before today.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" He yelled running inside, the last person he wanted to go to was the Dream  
  
Team but he knew he couldn't do this alone.  
  
Draco Malfoy realized he'd been tricked. Running inside he found another Slytherin.  
  
"Emma!" he said, his face pale. The third year gave him an odd look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When was the last time you saw Pansy?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Quite a while ago, her and that hot Ravenclaw guy left about a half hour after the Weasley  
  
girl..haven't seen 'em since...why?" she told him. Draco thanked her and ran over to Potter and  
  
his friends.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, he obviously knew what the whole school did, that  
  
the breakup between Draco and Ginny was a rough one.  
  
"Where's Ron?" he asked seeing the other Weasley wasn't around.  
  
"I don't know..he's been gone for a while actually.." Hermione said looking around for him.  
  
"Oh god...we have problems then..The Weasley family's in danger..."  
  
~*Gin*~ Ginny struggled in protest as she was dragged into the Weasley manor, the exact opposite of  
  
their plantation it was all darkly decorated. In the Slytherin colours with lots of black interior,  
  
Ginny probably would have ignored this if she was here with Draco on a visit and his parents  
  
were not aware she was being dragged into their dungeons , or behind it for that matter.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed.  
  
"Shut up you foolish girl!" yelled a voice of hooded servant.  
  
"She's killing my wrist knock her out already!" Raven said looking at his red arm.  
  
"NO!" Ginny screamed, suddenly she stopped moving, then swaying slightly she fell into a  
  
servants arms un- conscience. Everyone, (this being three robed servants, Raven, a Death Eater  
  
and Pansy) all turned around to see Lucius putting his wand back in his sleeve.  
  
"That screaming was killing my ears..besides their will be more of it later..put her with the  
  
others.." he laughed.  
  
Ginny, still and un aware of what was happening was brought down into the cold dungeons  
  
and chained to the wall by her arms. 


	20. Chapter 20! AT LAST!

~*OMG im soooooo sorry that took so long. See what happened is on valentines day i tried to start my computer,   
  
but it just shut off on its own and it wouldn't turn on. ONe computer place told me it was a huge virus that ate all my files.   
  
Well i was devastated after that, i litterally fell into a chair with wide eyes in disbelief. i put so much into my stories. But then   
  
we found out 2 antivirus programs were trying to delete each other. so i got all my files back + a dvd burner and windows   
  
Xp worked out pretty good didn't it?*~  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes a moan escaped her, she felt like she'd been   
  
hit with a ton of bricks, her vision was blurry and she was numb with damp coldness that   
  
ate at her skin.   
  
"Ginny? Ginny sweetie are you awake?" said a soft voice.  
  
"Mom...?" she muttered. raising her head, she tried to move her arms but she was sitting   
  
on her knees and they throbbed though she'd been hanging too low, she pulled her arms   
  
but they were stuck in shackles against the wall. Opening her eyes more Ginny saw that   
  
her mother was also chained to the wall, beside her was Pansy.  
  
"How the..." she mumbled, as images after images began to rush through her mind.   
  
Suddenly her eyes widened and she tried to lunge at Pansy.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!! YOU EVIL BACKSTABBING BITCH!!!!" she screamed being thrown   
  
back against the wall by the chains.  
  
"GINNY!! STOP!" Her mother pleaded, her comfy muggle dress and apron were filthy   
  
and her hair was frizzier then usual.   
  
  
  
Pansy looked about a thousand times worse, her eyes were a deep red from crying,   
  
her hair greasy and she was covered in dirt. Her arm was cut in a few places like someone   
  
had cut off small bits of her skin, tears streamed down her eyes  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!?!" Ginny screamed in outrage. Pansy   
  
lowered her head sobbing uncontrollably, but she managed to let out a small;  
  
"Ginny..it wasn't me...."   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T YOU?!?!?! YOU WERE THERE! YOU   
  
ATTACKED ME! YOU KIDNAPED ME!" Ginny screamed in anger.   
  
"It wasn't me.." Pansy whispered again, she'd lost a sickly amount of wait and Ginny   
  
noted that.   
  
"What...?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She's right you know.." said a thin voice from the door, Ginny looked up to   
  
see...Pansy?!   
  
"What the hell...." Ginny said her heart racing again.   
  
"What a gullible child, you totally right Raven..she'd fall for anything.." she laughed,   
  
Ginny's eyes widened.   
  
"Your...Narcissa!!" she said her jaw dropping. Before her Pansy's brown hair turned silky   
  
blonde and she was growing taller.   
  
"Ah took you long enough" said Raven moving into the room beside Narcissa.   
  
"Is this all because of me and Draco?" Ginny asked flabbergasted.  
  
"Hell no child..this is because of your father....Lucius has explained it to the rest of your   
  
family. Your fathers upstairs as we speak, Lucius is going to torture him in front of his   
  
children and wife. Then Pansy will die then the rest of you...one by one!" he laughed   
  
cruelly.  
  
"What the hell did my father do?!!?" Ginny asked completely confused.   
  
  
  
Raven walked closer to Pansy, giving a small laugh then went over to Ginny.  
  
"Well not only did your father legally get most of Lucius's fortune when Mr. Fudge found   
  
about how Mr. Malfoy had been threatening people to keep him in power, got his job and   
  
embarrass him in the entire wizarding world. He was also about to get a job at   
  
Hogwarts...meaning that compared to him Mr. Malfoy would have been seen as a   
  
disgrace....therefore he has to die." Raven explained in brief detail.  
  
"Its a lot more complicated then just that but you know us adults..always a little spiteful"   
  
Narcissa chuckled.   
  
"Yes indeed...Pansy dear how's your arm?" Raven said turning to the desolate looking   
  
girl who once was so strong and devious.   
  
"Get away from me" she spat, breaking into sobs as Raven cruelly slapped her across the   
  
face.  
  
"Ignorant girl..coming from the one who used to help me so willingly.." he said looking   
  
down at her as though she was a pile of rags.  
  
"Good Night Prisoners...." they both said laughing evilly as they left the dungeon room.   
  
Ginny looked to the ceiling, she promised herself she wasn't going to cry. Though when   
  
she looked to her left and saw the skeleton hanging in the shackles with rotting flesh still   
  
on the face she felt sour bile rise to her throat and swallowed it with difficulty. 


	21. Chapter 21

~*Ahh no comments :( people starting to get unintrested? o *sniff**~  
  
Sneaking around the hallway was easier then they thought but when Draco glanced around the   
  
corner he saw the main landing was flooded with Death Eaters, the tree hid a nearby closet.  
  
"What do we do now?" Harry asked watching Draco as he felt around the closet floor.   
  
Hermione was nervously playing with the sleeve of a fur coat.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked watching Draco swear as he moved their feet over searching   
  
for something on the floor.   
  
"I know its around here somewhere..." Draco whispered, he smirked as he found the small   
  
silver hoop on the floor and pulled up on it to reveal it was a trap door.   
  
"Woah..." Hermione let out in surprise. Draco rolled his eyes and made them crouch down   
  
beside him.   
  
"Alright change of plans, below this trapdoor is a maze...yes maze" he added seeing the   
  
dumbfounded look on Harry and Hermione's faces.   
  
"Why would you have a maze?" Harry asked his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Why would I have a dungeon Harry? Stupid question my fathers a lunatic.. And if we don't   
  
find Gi...the Weasley's in time their all going to die. Alright so below here is a stone labyrinth...it   
  
only leads to the dungeons...it's a cruel sort of trick my dad made so when the prisoners think   
  
they've escaped their right back into their cells..but its really REALLY difficult to find which   
  
way your going. So we have to get one of us onto the wall of the maze to see which way we're   
  
going every once and while..otherwise we'll probably be found or die of starvation in there.." he   
  
commanded. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other.   
  
"You've done this before haven't you?" they asked quietly. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Yah but the stakes weren't nearly this high...we have to do this..I know Im not really all   
  
friendly with you two but I know I cant do this on my own. Even if it means having to confess I   
  
need help from members of the Dream Team..." he swallowed hard.  
  
"Im not losing Ginny again...especially not this way." with that he jumped through the trapdoor.   
  
The familiar feeling of falling the two stories rushed past him, it was like going down on an   
  
elevator (if Draco had ever been on one that's probably how he would have explained it)   
  
extremely fast then stopping suddenly.   
  
Hermione came after him, then Harry and together Harry and Draco boosted her onto the stone   
  
wall of the maze.   
  
"Ok we have to go left, then right, then straight and take the fork on the right side...that's as far   
  
as I can see..." She whispered hopping back down. She looked behind the guys with wide   
  
eyes, she turned instantly white.  
  
"D-d-draco...did your dad always keep large hairy things in here?" she stammered, Draco   
  
raised an eye at her.  
  
"Uh no why?" he asked, he looked where Hermione pointed and backed up against the wall.   
  
Standing in the corner of the labyrinth wall was a slightly small but deadly looking Acromantula.   
  
"On the count of three stun it..." Hermione said pulling out her wand.   
  
"One...." started Harry swallowing hard, he'd dealt with these before but he'd never seen one   
  
with red eyes like that.   
  
"Two" Hermione continued...  
  
~*Ginny's Cell*~  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked aloud hopelessly pulling on the   
  
chains that bound her to the walls.   
  
"Dear we've been here for days now...I don't even know if the boys are alive anymore.."   
  
Sobbed her mother, Ginny hated seeing her mother like this and she hated Lucius more and   
  
more every minute she was being held captive.   
  
Ginny jumped as something hit her in the head, looking down Ginny found it was a small   
  
pebble, again another one hit her in the head, and another and another. Ginny turned as best as   
  
she could and saw someone peering through a small hole between two of the stone bricks,   
  
Ginny's heart lifted she knew those eyes anywhere.  
  
"Ron!" she whispered happily leaning down towards the hole.   
  
"Ron?! Is he on the other side..dear god Ginny ask him how they all are.." Mrs. Weasley said   
  
quickly. Ginny couldn't help but smile when she heard Ron chuckle sadly.   
  
"Tell her we're all fine..fine as we can be I guess...how are you two?" he asked.   
  
"Three..and we've been better." Ginny said quietly.   
  
"Three?" Ron asked puzzled.   
  
"Pansy's in here too..Narcissa used a Polyjuice Potion to pose as Pansy...how could I have   
  
been so stupid all the signs pointed to her..this is all my fault." Ginny began to cry silently.   
  
"Aww Gin its not your fault, that bastard Lucius had it in for dad...we'll get out of here   
  
somehow..Hopefully Harry and Hermione have told Dumbledore something by now." He said,   
  
but Ginny picked up the slight tone of fear in his voice and that made her feel worse.   
  
"I hope so..." she sighed tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Don't cry Gin, don't let them think we're afraid of them...that'll make them feel they've already   
  
won." Ron said in attempt to comfort her, but in their hearts they all believed the Malfoy's had   
  
already won. 


	22. Chapter 22the excitement!

~*Yay comments! Im so grateful! lol i love the "MORE I WANT MORE!" comment..motivated m  
  
e for the day..i give you my thanks..also ty to everyone else at the end i'll   
  
thank all my commenters to show how much i love you all*~  
  
~*The Labyrinth*~  
  
Harry rubbed his head as the blinding pain shot through it and blurred his vision   
  
horribly, though they had stunned the creature it had thrown them back against the stone   
  
wall, but the main problem was that once they'd gotten the first one, several more hairy   
  
and beady eyed creatures came forwards with pincers bared and foaming. Successfully   
  
they'd managed to get rid of them all but not without a few injuries. Draco had a large   
  
gash across his left cheek he'd gotten when one of the Acromantula's scampered up   
  
behind him while he was stunning another one, it had landed on its head but before it   
  
could gouge at his eyes Hermione managed to send it against the wall without Draco   
  
attached, and now there was a bloody and hairy mess in one corner.   
  
  
  
Harry had been attacked by several at one time but he managed to get rid of most   
  
of them until one had thrown him up against the wall and that sickening crack of his skull   
  
against stone echoed throughout the labyrinth .   
  
  
  
Hermione on the other hand was looking at one side of her hair in horror, her   
  
brown wavy hair had no longer been bushy but smooth and silky..one of those dreaded   
  
Acromantula's had snipped it off just below her shoulders. But she also had a nasty   
  
scrape on her knee but she seemed more heartbroken about her hair. Harry smiled, in   
  
someways Hermione was the typical feminine woman.   
  
  
  
Draco shook his head standing up and helping Hermione to her feet, Harry got up   
  
too. Hermione did a quick healing spell on Harry's head and they progressed down the   
  
directions Hermione had said earlier.   
  
It wasn't until later that they found their next challenge, Death Eaters...four of   
  
them all guarding the doors to two barred doors at the end of the labyrinth, from where   
  
they were hiding Draco could catch a glimpse of Ginny's beautiful red hair and the side   
  
of her face, he felt his heart rise with hope.   
  
"What do we do?"Hermione asked quietly, her eyes darting back from Harry to   
  
Draco.  
  
"Look at the ceiling..." Harry said motioning up to the stone wall above the guards'   
  
heads. They all looked up and saw a large bunch of extremely heavy looking rocks, tons   
  
of them. Draco and Hermione caught on when Harry told Hermione to silence the rocks   
  
so once they fell it wouldn't cause to much attention. From where they were squatting   
  
they all hexed the rocks and with a large shower of deathly rocks and muffled screams of   
  
the Death Eaters, their opponents were buried beneath the rubble.   
  
Carefully Draco, Hermione and Harry climbed over the rocks and charmed the cage doors   
  
open, Hermione and Harry set to freeing the guys and Draco set to freeing the three girls.   
  
  
  
Ginny almost screamed when the billowing dust shot into the room covering them   
  
all in a thin layer of dirt, wondering what was going on she thought she was going insane   
  
when she felt her arms fall from the chains and someone help her to her feet. When the   
  
dust cleared she saw Draco standing with his one arm still around her waist and a large   
  
cut on his cheek that was spilling blood onto the white shirt of his vampire costume.   
  
"Draco?" she said quietly, thinking she was dreaming. She knew she wasn't when he   
  
smiled at her, trying as hard as she could not to cry at how foolish she had been to doubt   
  
him she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.   
  
"Come on we have to get out of here...are you alright?" he said wiping some of the dirt   
  
off her face. Ginny nodded a few tears slipping out of her eyes.   
  
"I am now.." she looked around and saw Pansy and her mother were gone, leading her by   
  
letting her slip her hand into his he led her over the rubble where she found her brothers   
  
and mother and Harry and Hermione and also Pansy looking very surprised.   
  
"How do we get out of here?" Ron asked.   
  
"This is the hard one..there's only one three ways out of the house come on..." Draco led   
  
them out another wooden door and down another flight of stairs.   
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as they started down a large stone tunnel.   
  
"Its an underground tunnel that leads out into the forest by my house..from their we can   
  
get back to Hogwarts." he said not noticing he was caressing her hand with his thumb.   
  
Ginny smiled, she didn't know if she'd ever have him back but that wasn't the big   
  
problem at the time.  
  
"We have to go through one of the artifacts room...its full of Salazar Slytherin's   
  
possessions.."he added looking at the wide eyes of Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Your related to Salazar Slytherin?" Asked Hermione in awe, though he was evil it was   
  
impressive.  
  
"Are you surprised?" he asked with one eyebrow raised opening another door that made   
  
the dead end of the tunnel.  
  
"Not really.." Hermione said quietly giving him a smile, she could see why Ginny loved   
  
him he wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to think.   
  
Quietly they entered the artifacts room, it was a large white room and around it   
  
was tons of disturbing looking torture tools. To all of their horror on the floor, appearing   
  
dead was Mr. Weasley.   
  
"ARTHUR!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed in horror, they hadn't noticed all the Death Eaters   
  
in the shadows who were now drawing in on them all.   
  
"Hold your fire.." said a slimy voice, dressed in a black cloak and green silk shirt with the   
  
Dark Mark in the middle of a crest came Lucius Malfoy with a smirk.   
  
"Hello Draco...decided to come home and save the prisoners did we? And ganging up   
  
with Harry Potter and a Mudblood... I thought you could sink no lower...Leave us...me   
  
and my ex-son have a score to settle..." he said snapping his fingers. With that the Death   
  
Eaters left the room, but Draco knew they were waiting on the other side of the room.   
  
Draco dropped Ginny's hand.  
  
"Your such a coward..." Draco spat crossing his arms, anger rose in Lucius's body seeing   
  
his son was no longer afraid of him.  
  
"Coward..how dare you call me a coward...I should kill you right now.." Lucius said his   
  
cold eyes glaring from behind his pale skin.   
  
"Just like I killed that pathetic mother of yours and her lover Raven..and Im about to do to   
  
the Weasel here.." he smirked, pointing into one of the corners of the room where a black   
  
cloth lay. below it Draco could make out his mothers hand clutching onto someone else's.   
  
Lucius looked at Ginny with disgust.  
  
"Look what the dreaded Weasel gave all his children, that revolting fur.." he said coldly.   
  
They weren't hurt by his words though, they were proud of their family and they felt   
  
nothing for Lucius but hate.   
  
"You always hide behind that wand Lucius...you don't have the courage to fight without   
  
it do you...hiding behind that stick you feel so high and mighty..but can you fight like a   
  
real man? Without the wand to defend you?" Draco asked grabbing a sword off one of the   
  
plaques on the wall, he tossed one to his father. Lucius caught it and tossed his wand onto   
  
the floor with a smile.   
  
"I must have taught you something after all.." he said holding out the sword in front of   
  
him. Draco narrowed his eyes.. "You tried to teach me how to be a quivering bastard   
  
hiding behind the title of his oh-so-dear Master...but that im afraid to inform you...I   
  
denied.." he said crossing swords with his father.   
  
"We finish this now..you've disgraced our family...tarnished our honor and are a filth to   
  
the name Malfoy...we're ending this problem right here.." Lucius said as they began to   
  
circle. Draco tossed his wand to Ginny who caught it.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way..." he smiled. 


	23. Chapter 23my lucky number! Go figure

~*Aww thank you all soooo much for the lovely comments!!~   
  
  
  
Lucius sound found out that Draco wasn't as unskilled in sword fighting as he   
  
believed, he blocked every blow he threw at his son with ease but yet Lucius did the same   
  
to Draco. How long they parried and advanced no one had an idea, the sound of steal   
  
against steal echoed in the white stone room and the heavier breathing of Lucius due to   
  
his age could be heard every once in a while.   
  
Lucius starting to feel a little panicked but not showing it pretended to go for his   
  
sword arm but as Draco went to block his sword he took a swing at Draco's other arm   
  
leaving a large gash on his wrist. Draco's eyes widened and he dared not show pain in   
  
front of Lucius, with more speed then he knew he could he began to attack his father   
  
much more aggressively then before.   
  
"Ahh son this is rather impressive..don't think you can beat me do you? Who trained   
  
fighting in all aspects with Lord Voldermort...he's very disappointed in you, he thought   
  
so much more of you then..well this.." he gestured to the Weasley's with his other hand,   
  
Ginny watched them with horror.   
  
Draco thrust his sword at the man before him with lightening speed.  
  
"You think I care? Besides if you call me "son" again their wont be much left of you for   
  
Lord Voldermort to be impressed with anymore.." he threatened keeping up with every   
  
move his father made, the screeching of steel against steel made the spectators wince but   
  
not blink. They knew this was between Draco and Lucius but they wanted to help.  
  
"Who will raise you IF you kill me?...your pathetic mother is dead...all your relatives hate   
  
you, the Weasley's couldn't afford to keep you under their roof and Potters got no place   
  
to go either...all the Slytherin's despise you because of that slut of a girlfriend you keep   
  
defending.." he laughed, as he laughed Draco, in anger, threw his sword against his   
  
fathers sword hand slicing his pale fingers with a sickening noise. As the sword clattered   
  
to the ground Draco kicked it across the room far from Lucius's grasp. The sound of the   
  
blood from Lucius's sliced fingers collecting in a pool below him sounded like heavy   
  
rain.  
  
  
  
Draco pressed the sharp edge of his sword against his fathers neck letting a small   
  
amount of blood trickle down his neck.  
  
"On your knees..." he said coldly. For the first time in his life Draco saw intense fear in   
  
his "fathers" eyes...for once Draco was in control. Lucius slowly fell to his knees, the   
  
blood from his hand soaking his robes.   
  
"I know if I don't kill you now I will regret it for the rest of my life..and you will cause   
  
more harm.." Draco started.  
  
"Draco please!" Lucius said, sounding more like a coward then ever before, Draco cut   
  
him off with his cold stare.  
  
"Shut up...all my life all you've done is try and scare me into joining you and   
  
Voldermort..well no more...Arthur Weasley may have given his family his fur..but you   
  
father did not give me your hideous scales.." with that he thrust the sword into his fathers   
  
chest, Lucius's eyes widened and he coughed trying to get air, but as Draco removed the   
  
sword from his chest it shone red in the light, Lucius then fell to the floor dead. Draco   
  
looked away as the blood began to spread through the room, he threw the sword onto the   
  
floor and went to Mr. Weasley. Ginny ran over to him throwing her arms around him then   
  
checking her father pulse.  
  
"He's alive!!" She said ecstatic that her father had a chance now.   
  
"What are we going to do about the rest of the Death Eaters though?" Harry asked   
  
helping Ron lift up his father draping one of his arms on each of their shoulders.   
  
"We're going out the other door...Hopefully there's enough of us with wands to take them   
  
down by surprise.." Draco said quietly, he couldn't believe he just killed someone..though   
  
it was the most hated man he knew (and that was mainly by himself) he still took   
  
someone life. Their was no sense of regret in Draco's head, just shock that someone   
  
could drive him as far as to kill someone but if he didn't kill Lucius...all his friends would   
  
be dead now.  
  
~*Hogwarts*~  
  
Draco sat beneath the tree by the lake, the same tree Ginny had been crying under,   
  
the same tree where she'd experienced the red hot pain of the dragon scale necklace, but   
  
he sat there alone watching the sunset.   
  
It had been two weeks since he'd taken his fathers life, and now the seasons we're   
  
rapidly changing, in small wafts his breath turned to steam in the chilly air and already the   
  
Lake steamed into the cold. The leaves were getting crisp and were falling even as he sat   
  
on the cold grass, Draco wanted winter to come, anything that reminded him of fall was   
  
horrible.   
  
As he sat watching the sky change from pale blue, to misty purple and a light pink   
  
he reflected on everything that had already happened to him, and the school year wasn't   
  
even close to being over yet.   
  
He'd fallen in love with someone he'd never thought possible, risked everything   
  
to be with her, then was tricked to believe that she had cheated on him by his Mother   
  
using a polyjuice potion and one of his fathers drones. Then he'd been unreasonably cruel   
  
to the girl of his dreams, not noticed when she got kidnaped, with the help of two other   
  
people he'd never thought he would team up with he'd saved her entire family...then he'd   
  
killed the man he knew to be his father for so many years. After leaving his mansion   
  
they'd hexed only a couple more Death Eaters and managed to get to the local village   
  
without anymore problems, as quickly as they could they got an owl to Dumbledore who   
  
sent for them to take a train back to Hogwarts.   
  
Even though he was basically done thinking over the events in the recent weeks,   
  
his train of thoughts reached a dead end as he felt someone sit beside him closely. He   
  
looked over and smiled to see Ginny, looking normal as ever looking him back in the   
  
eyes.   
  
"I never really thought of you as the romantic watch-the-sunset type of guy.." she said   
  
letting him drape his arm around her shoulder. He watched her smiling still letting   
  
himself play with a strand of her silky red hair.  
  
"People can surprise you...you've all people should know that.." he said, his eyes caught   
  
her fingering the dragon scale necklace happily.   
  
"I know I already have but Draco I have to thank you for saving me..and my entire family   
  
again...I'll probably be thanking you for every day of my life.." she said looking away   
  
from him briefly watching the sun sink down on the horizon.  
  
"That among other things.." he laughed quietly, Ginny laughed hitting him in the leg   
  
gently.   
  
"But you know I'd do anything for you Ginny...if I had to I'd do it again.." he said   
  
stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.   
  
"Hmm..I think I'll remember this sunset forever.." Ginny whispered. Draco raised an   
  
eyebrow.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked.   
  
"Because it's the one where the Weasel admitted that she would always be in love with   
  
the dragon.." She smiled, Draco smiled before he kissed her like he wanted to for so   
  
long. As the moon rose up into the sky Draco silently agreed that that was the sunset was   
  
the one he'd remember forever.  
  
~*Yes unfortunately this means...its over! I know *tear* my labor of love is finished..if you want a sequal   
  
(i dont know why u would but hey u ppl are reading this which is WAY more then i expected) tell me..  
  
Now a thank you to all my beloved commenters!  
  
dragon-femme-fatale   
  
Nichole Malfoy  
  
potts  
  
Sar  
  
superdebook  
  
UntitledN'stayinthatway  
  
Sara (curiousgeorge3@loveable.com)   
  
Chronicles Bailey  
  
Raine an Frodo  
  
PyroAngel893 (CrazyAngie3035@hotmil.com)   
  
karenelaine  
  
Fairy-Queen770  
  
Me Acorn and Somtimes Banana  
  
Black Tear  
  
The Totally Sarcastic Sprite  
  
Artemis Moonshine  
  
LiSa (green_lily88@hotmail.com)   
  
unperfection  
  
x0firefly0x  
  
Aww i love you all!! thanks for your kind words and stuff i was always exstatic..wow so many comments..my original goal   
  
was 10!! This rocks! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writting it. Keep on rocking in the free world and   
  
do doodle do do....DO DO! 


End file.
